Between My Brother and Me: Do ut Des
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Part of the Between verse: He wanted to atone for his crimes. She wanted to find a way to free the darkness in others' hearts. After dying, Wes and Rui find themselves resurrected by the Dark Signers with a mission for them: to uncover the ones who wish to plunge Domino Below into never-ending darkness and prepare the battlefield for utter massacre...whether they want to or not.
1. Prologue: Apocalypse Please

_Note: This story takes around the same time-frame as "Lux ex Tenebris". This doesn't need to be read to understand that one, but rather helps to expand the land of "Domino Below" and plant seeds for future characters._

 _Also, spoilers for "Pokémon Colosseum" and "Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness" will be found. Along with characters from "Pokémon Ranger" too._

 _Naming wise, all characters will be going under their International names so they don't be confused with the names of characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise and also because they will be more familiar with readers. And Duel Monsters wise, it will go up to Arc-V (and it shall stay there until further notice)._

 _Continuing with my love of music, chapters are named after songs from "Muse", with the first couple of chapters are named after songs from their album "Absolution"._

 _So with this, let's see where this story takes us._

 _...Also, I'm making way too many stories, aren't I?_

 _(Also, I like to make a quick shout-out to Donjusticia and his fanfic "Signs of Renewal", which was a big inspiration for this story)_

* * *

" _ **Once upon a time…"**_

 _ **Those were words that I grew up with. They were the opening lines of every single fairy tale I devoured. Stories about wise kings, evil queens, pure princesses and noble knights, mystical forests and magical creatures. In those stories, good always triumphs over evil, the princesses was freed from her curse, and the brave knight married the same girl he rescued from the clutches of the wicked stepmother, the monstrous dragon, and the heartless sorcerer.**_

 _ **But this story, my story,**_ **our** _ **story is not like that.**_

 _ **The brave and concerned king was a puppet, the mystical forests were nothing more than ruins, the creatures of fantasy were magical but also corrupted and savage, the demure princess was accused to be a witch, and the grand knight was noble but not pure.**_

 _ **Through my eyes, this land was wicked and cruel and it felt like there was no hope in sight. Every day I prayed for someone to kill me…**_

 _ **Instead, someone conducted the opposite.**_

 _ **The beautiful but tortured princess and the stoic and turncoat knight were resurrected, but it came with a heavy price.**_

 _ **Their souls became tainted, now bound to fulfill a mission to the gods that showed a type of mercy that should've made the two better off dead. The two were given a mission that they needed to complete with utmost urgency.**_

 _ **And that mission was to prepare the battlefield...for MASSACRE.**_

 _ **Because a dark and ancient gate was about to open soon, but not by the one who decreed it, and we were the only ones who could stop it.**_

 _ **Thus, it was up to the two of us to ensure that everything would be set for when these Gods, these**_ **Immortals** _ **, showed up to battle that would shake the foundations of Domino Below to its very core.**_

 _ **And so we went, the princess with eyes of blue and the knight with the hand of justice, to our destiny…**_

 _ **Whether we liked it or not.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Between my Brother and Me:**

 **Do ut Des**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prologue**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Apocalypse Please**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everything absolutely _hurts_.

That is what he feels as he wakes up. There's a pounding in his head, his muscles are sore, and there is a feeling of something sharp having hit his chest.

He looks down at himself. He looks the same: long blue coat with the left sleeve lined with red, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. He places a hand above his head and finds that his goggles are there. He notices his right arm and finds that his Duel Disk is also there. Good, everything is here.

No, not everything.

He sits up and looks at his surroundings. Instead of the familiar sites of the dilapidated buildings, trash-strewn streets and gloomy sky that is Domino Below, he is in an empty black void. He tries to figure out what happened prior to this, but he can only make out a single face. One of a girl with large blue eyes that seem to stare into his soul, with red hair in short pigtails, screaming his name, asking him to not leave her.

" _Wes!"_ The girl cried out. " _Wes, don't leave me!"_

The person gasps as he recalls what happens next. The explosion that blew the girl into that pit, calling out his name. He leapt into the pit crying out her name as he wrapped his arms around her tight, spinning them around so she would be safe.

Because, after everything he had committed in that team of hunters, he honestly _deserved_ to die.

He remembers a crash and him sprawled out onto the dirty tile floor, that same girl shaking his aching body to move. The person tries to sit up, his finger twitching, his eyes gazing out into the darkness to see a hand with a gun aimed towards the back of her head. And the only thing he can do is shout out her name,

"RUI!"

Then, the sound of a gunshot rings in his ears.

Wes screams in agony as everything comes back to him. The site of all of that blood pouring down Rui's face, the smirk on the man who killed her, the look in the eyes of the man that stabbed that shard of glass through his chest…

He brushes those thoughts aside as he looks around, trying to find her, trying to find the girl that gave him a reason to live again. Scrambling to his feet, he begins calling out for her.

"Rui! RUI! Answer me!" he shouts, running through the darkness. "Speak to me!"

"Wes!" A female voice answers back. It is faint, but to Wes it feels like she is standing right next to him. "Wes, is that you?"

Wes turns around, but it is hard to see with this shadowy veil covering his eyes.

Still, he _will_ find Rui and make sure to and fulfill his promise to protect her, and to set things right.

"Rui," he whispers as he continues his futile search for her. "Please, if anyone is out there, take me to her! I'd do anything, _anything_ to make sure she's safe…"

"...Anything?" asks a calm voice.

For the first time in his life, Wes feels a chill fall down his spine. It as if someone has placed a large ice pack on his neck.

He turns around and gasps at the person that was certainly not there before. It is a person a head taller than he, wearing a black hooded cloak that obscures most of their body decorated with green trim. For some reason, Wes can feel himself gradually calm down, as if the strange person's presence is soothing his anguish.

But then again, that does not necessarily mean that the person was of any _good_.

"W...who are you?" Wes asks, preparing his Duel Disk. "What is this place?"

The person chuckles, their lips curled into a grin as they pull back their hood, revealing the face of a woman with long lavender hair that falls to her waist and strange red markings on her cheeks. What startles Wes the most, however, is the woman's eyes…

They are black, black as the night, black as _sin_. They look like they are staring deep into his soul, searching through some of the more despicable things he has done with that team, before he left them, before he found Rui. It is as if this woman is judging him on whether or not he has truly redeemed himself.

"My name...is Nagi, Dark Signer of the Lizard," says the person, their voice breathy, dream-like. "And this, I guess you can say, is the waiting room to the afterlife."

At this, Wes's eyes widen. No...no that can't be true. He, and Rui...they can't possibly be…

Wes places two trembling fingers onto the vein of his neck. He waits for three seconds, but he finds no pulse at all.

Nagi stares at him with pity as Wes drops to his knees in disbelief. This can't be happening...he can't be dead; not so soon!

He shivers and wraps his arms around his waist in a futile attempt to comfort himself. The last person to comfort him like this was Rui, but now...

"Wait," he says. "Is Rui also here? Please, tell me! WHERE IS SHE?!"

His voice echoes in the dark as Nagi chuckles and lifts her hand.

"Come with me," she says. "And my 'partner' and I will reunite you two together. _Forever_."

Having no other choice, Wes swallows hard as he stands up and takes that hand. Nagi nods and leads him deeper into the darkness.

 _Hang on, Rui..._ he thinks. _I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna save you! Please, wait for me until then…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wes! Wes, where are you?!"

This is what Rui cries out as she runs through the darkness, her magenta boots silent as she tries to orient herself. All that she knows is that she is in this dark realm, all alone, but that Wes is also here, somewhere, certainly alone, and afraid and...and…

She brushes the thought aside as she continues her run. But then, she is suddenly stopped by a strange figure rising from the very ground. She gasps before she trips onto the floor with a thud. But, for some odd reason, she doesn't feel any pain.

"Oh my," says a voice. It is male, that's all Rui can understand and it sounds like an ocean wave about to crash down on her. "And who do we have here?"

Rui groans as she lifts her head at the person. Then, she gasps.

The person is wearing a black hooded cloak with indigo lines. She thinks she can see the image of a large fish at the hem, but that is not what startles her…

It is his aura.

For as long as she can remember, Rui could see the darkness in other people's hearts. They all came in different colors, each one of them representing the colors found in the rainbows she loved painting as a kid.

The aura around this person is the same indigo color like the one on his cloak. And unlike the auras of people she has seen, it is bright, almost to the point of blinding her.

Could there really be a person truly be full of sin like this?

The person kneels down and extends their hand out. Rui shakes her head.

"Who are you?" she whispers.

The person lifts their hood, causing Rui to place her hands over her mouth. The face is of a man with teal hair and a pointed chin. The face of a man who can make many girls like herself swoon with a simple smile and wink…

If it isn't covered in red markings and his eyes aren't black like the void they are in.

The man smiles, showing pearly white teeth. "Forgive me for the look. I didn't have time to place the usual glamour spell when I sensed you." When Rui doesn't respond, he laughs. "Oh, where are my manners? Call me Mikuri, the Dark Signer of the Whale."

"D...Dark Signer?" Rui repeats in disbelief.

She has heard rumors of the Dark Signers; people in black cloaks who chase after the most ruthless and cold-hearted people in Domino Below. Those who pursue them end up dead or wishing that they were killed.

It is said that when a Dark Signer is done with their prey, they leave their prey as a nervous wreck. Symptoms include shivers, hallucinations, self-harm and a desire to die.

Her grandfather always told her to stay away from the Dark Signers, because they would like her eyes for their work. She always believed him, and made sure to hightail it out the minute she saw even a glimpse of a black cloak coming her way.

But now? Now there is no escape for her…

"W...what do you want with me?" Rui asks. "You want my eyes, don't you? P...please sir, please don't…"

Mikuri leans forward and places a pointer finger on her lips to silence her. Then, he smiles.

"I saw what happened to you and your darling knight," he begins. "I saw your murderers; how they celebrated in killing off two thorns in their sides. I saw your life bleeding away, love...and I am here to bring it back."

"What?" Rui whispers. "You...you can do that?"

"If you want me to," Mikuri purrs. "My ex will also throw in a little bonus if you agree to this."

"H...huh?"

"Rui! RUI!"

Rui gasps as she sees two figures approaching them: one is a woman with lavender hair and a black cloak with green. The other is…

"Wes!" she cries. "Wes!"

She stands up and runs toward him, ignoring the smile on Mikuri's face as she all but tackles her knight onto the ground. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at him.

"Wes…" she says, placing a hand onto his cheek. "Wes, you're here…"

Wes smiles and hugs Rui close. "I promise I'd be here for you...even in death."

Rui gasps. "D...death? We're...we're..."

Wes nods his head. "We both died in that abandoned building." He wipes a tear that falls down Rui's eye before bowing his head. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."

Rui shakes her head and helps Wes sit up. "You were with me in my last moments. You saved me from that jerk and from that fall. The last thing I saw was _you_. None of this is your fault, so don't start blaming yourself for this." She places her hands over his own. "I never will."

"But..." Wes protests. Rui hugging him stops him from talking any further.

"She's right," Nagi states coolly. "Wes, you are not to blame for the series of unfortunate events that happened to befall on you and Rui. Rather, you should be glad."

"Glad?" Wes repeats. "GLAD?!"

He sits up and grits his teeth, ready to knock that smile off of that woman's face.

"What's there to be glad about after everything that I've done?" he asks. "You have no idea how many people I've hurt, of how many hopes and dreams I've crushed! Why do you think I left Team Snagem in the first place?"

"He's right," Mikuri notes, folding his arms across his chest. "You can't read his mind like Natsume can, darling. You haven't walked in his leather boots at all."

Nagi just clicks her teeth before she brings her hand out to Wes, who promptly smacks it away.

"I don't want your pity!" he snarls. "What I want is to find the bastards who did to us and I want them to pay with their lives!"

"...And what about you?" Nagi inquires, turning to a quiet Rui.

Rui looks down and fingers the crescent moon pendant on her neck. "I...I want to see my grandparents again. And then...I want to help Wes uncover what's happening in Domino Below. All of those lost souls, crying out in pain and agony...their hearts tainted with darkness."

"Hearts? Darkness?" Mikuri muses.

Rui nods her head. "I know I can't do anything on my own, but as long as Wes is with me...I feel strong. I feel safe, I feel...secure." Rui looks down at Wes. "And after this is over, I just...want to be with him. Please... " She turns to the two Dark Signers, kneeling on the floor, hands in front and presses her forehead to them.."If you are as powerful as the rumors go, will you grant our wishes?"

Both Dark Signers share a look, as if they are having a silent conversation with that gaze alone. Wes and Rui stay silent for what seems like an eternity before Nagi turns back to them.

"We will," she says. "But on one condition."

"Anything," Wes whispers back, recalling the pain and agony that Team Snagem brought upon the citizens of Domino Below and the horrors that he has unleashed during his time with them. "My life has no other purpose but to undo everything that I have brought upon to the people here. Do with me as you will."

"Very well, then," says Mikuri as he and Nagi approach them. "Take our hands and don't blink."

Both Dark Signers bring their arms out, and it is there that Wes and Rui see strange markings appear. On Nagi's arm is a long, thin lizard. On Mikuri's arm, they see the image of a large whale. Both of them are colored violet and hold some eerie power within them.

"Take the next step and be reborn as our Acolytes," Nagi proclaims. "Let our Immortals Ccarayhua and Chacu Challhua fill you with purpose to hunt those who hold Envy and Gluttony in their hearts! Bring about the fall of those who wish to prevent our Dark King from resurrecting and let us help you bring peace of mind in your undead state!"

Wes and Rui turn to each other and nods their heads before Rui helps Wes stand up. The two teens approach those hands and take one into their own. Wes grips onto Mikuri's hand tight enough to break it, while Rui gently takes Nagi's with some trepidation before steeling her nerves.

"And with this," Mikuri states. "Our contract is complete."

Suddenly, Wes and Rui feel a black whirlwind surround them, obscuring their vision until all they can see are the purple outlines on Nagi and Mikuri's arms. They scream in agony as they feel something branded on their faces while something the consistency of ink darkens their outfits until they are the color of shadows. Wes opens one eye to see Rui grit her teeth in pain, wanting nothing more than to tell her that it will be okay.

And that's when he sees one of Rui's eyes open...and they are black.

Then, he sees crimson markings form on her face; long red triangles on the corner of her eyes that remind him of girls in magazines showing readers how to make a "cat's eye" with eyeliner. He sees that her blue jacket with faded pink lines, her purple top, her white skirt and pink boots are black and green, the buckle on her belt now depicting a circle with three branch-like wings in the center. He then looks at his coat becoming black with indigo lines on his left sleeve. And If he can see his face in a mirror, then he will notice that the white horizontal line that goes across his nose is also red like blood.

Just as it has begun, the wind fades away and the teens drop to the ground, feeling as if they have run a marathon without stop. Wes immediately goes to Rui's side.

"Rui," he says. "Are you...okay?"

Rui looks up to Wes and smiles, although Wes shivers at how her eyes are the color of photo negatives. "Wes...I...I've never felt better. I feel so strong, and powerful...like I want to punch the moon if I had to! I feel like I can take on anyone who stands in our way! This power…it's beautiful!"

Wes gulps when he sees Rui stand up, but then does a mental assessment of himself. It's true. He feels stronger, sturdier, and his mind has never felt so clear. He can feel the power within him bubbling up to the surface, ready to strike on those who caused him and Rui to die.

He then takes a look at his Duel Disk, seeing at how it is colored black with indigo lines. Rui's Duel Disk is also black with forest green lines and, judging by how she draws the cards from her deck, their decks have also been affected by this dark magic.

"And that's just the beginning," says Mikuri. "Now, in exchange for our gift, you must do something for us."

Wes turns to the elder Dark Signers and narrows his eyes. "Like what?"

"A wise woman once said, 'There is no such thing as a coincidence. There is only...the inevitable'," Nagi begins. "And it just so happens that your desires are similar to ours."

"What do you mean?" asks Rui. "What do you want to do to Domino Below?"

"Why purify it, of course," Nagi answers, stretching her arms out. She chuckles. "We Dark Signers want Domino Below to be ready for when the Gates of Hamunaptra are open at its proper time. Someone wants to accelerate it for their own purposes and we cannot allow that."

"Then why aren't you guys doing something about it?" Wes spits out.

"We have some...other business to attend to," Mikuri begins. "Recently, a member of Team Satisfaction found himself in the same state as you and…"

"Wait, Team Satisfaction?" Wes repeats, eyes wide in disbelief. " _Team Satisfaction_ got involved with you?"

"Not yet," Nagi answers with a smile. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves." She then turns to her and Mikuri's Acolytes, her face resembling a mother looking at her children with pride. "Wes, Rui...your mission for us is to uncover who is trying to darken Domino Below and snuff them out. Make the night slightly darker so that the light shines even brighter."

"W..what?" Rui exclaims. "You want us to do that? We...we can't do that."

"Who says that you can't?" asks Mikuri, pointing at Rui's Duel Disk, something the girl has completely forgotten about until now. "After all, if you weren't capable of doing such a thing, you wouldn't be standing in front of us now, correct?"

Rui stays quiet and looks at her hands, all while Wes steps forward.

"We're going to be doing this because we choose to, not because you ordered us," he snarls, baring his teeth. He is liking these two less and less with each passing second. "Understood?"

"If we don't, we'll be stuck here until the ashes are covered in ashes," Nagi notes. She bows to them. "Very well, we accept your decision for the time being."

"Good," Wes states curtly.

"But before we wake you up in the real world," Nagi continues, raising an eyebrow. "Will one of you care to explain just how you two ended up here in the first place?"

Wes looks at his left sleeve before turning to Rui. Then, he sighs.

"Our story starts a few hours ago," he begins. "Just before I bombed the hideout of Team Snagem and escaped with this device strapped to my left arm…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Wes recalls the tale of how he and Rui met and what caused them to plummet to their deaths. Meanwhile, a boy with a venomous smile is also on the lookout for Rui and soon enough, paths will collide.**_

" _ **Falling Away With You" coming next.**_


	2. Falling Away With You

_**Once upon a time, Domino City was a magnificent place.**_

 _ **And then, everything changed when "Zero Reverse" was enacted.**_

" _ **Zero Reverse" was the so-called name of the incident when all of Domino City was destroyed from the reactors channeling a clean energy source simply known as "Momentum" that suddenly became unstable and transformed Domino City into two parts: Neo-Domino and "Domino Below".**_

 _ **Although, if you were to believe the "official" reports, it was caused by a humongous earthquake.**_

 _ **Overnight, "Domino Below" (or "Satellite", because of how distant it is to the shiny opulent paradise that is Neo-Domino) became the hotspot for strange and unusual things. Creatures of an unhuman race began to pop up without warning like weeds, people became endowed with strange abilities, artifacts and relics from all different parts of space and time became coveted by everyone.**_

 _ **Magic had become real, interwoven into our lives like threads that form a blanket. And whether we liked it or not, we had to learn to adjust to our new living conditions.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, Domino Below also became a hotspot for gang activity and the security officers that were sent to bring "order" down below. It wasn't uncommon to find Security chasing after some renegade duelist, or some gang member coming in snatching items from innocent townsfolk. Many people were sent to the factories to make recycled commodities for up above, or they would wallow in despair and wish to die, because there would be no hope for them at all.**_

 _ **But all of this was just the backdrop for what was to come for the two of us.**_

 _ **And of the brave knight who started it all...he started it with a bang.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Part 1: Absolution**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **1st Offering**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Falling Away With You**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, 1:10 PM, Team Snagem Hideout_

He can't mess this up.

After days of planning this out, and years of knowing the schedule of every single member of his former Team, Wes has finally put everything in motion. He knows that at this hour, Team Snagem will be at their bar, drinking, gambling, arguing over what tune to play on the jukebox (how one manages to find something like that in Domino Below is beyond him, but then again he can't complain considering how long it took for him to salvage parts for his D-Wheel) and won't know what happen until after he is gone.

Thus, this is the perfect time to enact the first part of his revenge scheme.

Wes pulls the goggles over his eyes as he pulls out a card from the sleeve of his coat, Blast Sphere. For years he has used his powers to cause harm. Now, he is going to put them to a good use.

He throws the card toward the wall of the building and watches as a real Blast Sphere materializes from the card. The red bomb-like device pierces its four legs into the wall, the eye on its red core blinking once, twice, three times as Wes whispers,

"Boom."

And then, a large explosion rings out, causing klaxons to ring, smoke to fill the air and the oblivious Team Snagem grunts to look around in horror. One member of Team Snagem, known for his wiry mustache and very long eyebrows, snarls in fury.

"Stop the intruder!" he roars. "Make sure no one escapes!"

In the confusion, Wes enters the room that he has blown a hole through and walks towards a mannequin form that is wearing what he is looking form: a device that would fit snugly over his left arm trimmed with red.

A wide Cheshire Cat smile forms on his face as he grabs the prize before he pulls out another card from his pocket: Emergency Transport.

A portal forms beneath his feet before he lands just a foot next to his D-Wheel, a custom made bike colored black, modeled after a rabbit with yellow rings decorating its body. Strapping the device onto his left arm and hearing it hum to life makes him chuckle. Too easy.

"You!"

Wes turns around to see the leader of Team Snagem walk toward him. Wes just sucks in his teeth before hopping onto his D-Wheel and revving the engine.

But not before he turns around and, showing his former team his middle finger, he adds just one more word,

"Boom."

Then, as Wes speeds off, the Team Snagem base explodes behind him, leaving a large cloud of smoke and rubble in its wake.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Wes's Hideout, 4:15 PM_

"In other news, Security is currently investigating the explosion that happened earlier today at the outskirts of the Echo Valley. Reports are coming in that it is the hideout of the infamous Team Snagem, a group of Duelists known for stealing the rarest and valuable cards of duelists that they have defeated. By the time Security arrived, the hideout had been completely abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation but will become apparent eventually."

"Whoop-de-do," Wes mutters, turning the radio function of his Duel Disk off. He sighs as he leans back in his chair, staring at the swinging fan that spins round and round. The fact that the mission was that successful doesn't bother him, but now he has no idea what to do now that he has the device.

In fact, he hasn't figured out what he plans to do after obtaining that device.

Ever since he was "brought in" by Team Snagem, his life basically revolved around improving his dueling skills to prove how grateful he was to be taken in by his adoptive family. It didn't matter how many people he hurt when it came to dueling them; all that mattered was that he didn't feel anymore pain after losing his parents and being labeled as a "Psychic Freak" by those who got close to him.

But, after a while, the appeal of snatching cards from panicking duelists lost its appeal.

That, and the rumors of Team Satisfaction sweeping up crime meant that it is only a matter of time that he will be captured by them and, once they learn about his abilities…

Wes shudders; he rather not think about what happens after that.

He leans his chair forward and takes an _onigiri_ on a plate in front of him. He unwraps it and taking a bit, chewing at it hesitatingly before spitting it out in disgust.

" _Umeboshi_ ," Wes mutters. "My least favorite filling."

Still, seeing as he can't afford food for a while, he stomachs the taste of salted pickled plum as he hears something outside. Approaching a hole in one of the boarded up walls, Wes peers into the hole and sees someone dressed in a blue military uniform.

This intrigues him; Security officers always wear a green-grey uniform that reminds him too much of the landscape.

This person's face is covered with a helmet, but he sees some sort of identification on the ID badge pinned on the left side of his coat: 11811. They are talking to someone through their Duel Disk (whatever they look like, Wes can't tell. All he sees is a large black cloak and a set of magenta eyes like an albino rabbit) while, next to the person, is a D-Wheel with a truck bed attached to it from behind. Curious…

Concentrating, Wes feels a slight buzz fill the air before he hears the conversation between 11811 and whoever is on the other side as if he is standing right next to these people.

"Did you get the cargo?" says a voice. From the sounds of it, it is that of a young boy.

"Of course," says 11811.

(At this, Wes decides that he's going to just call this guy "Georgy" from now on as constantly calling someone by a number feels like a bother)

"Good," the voice on the other side purrs. "Now, get going. We can't let anyone else figure out. After that little explosion at the Snagem hideout, the last thing we need is Security on our tail."

"Understood, Master Yuri. Over and out."

Yuri chuckles as he hangs up. Wes raises an eyebrow as he sees 11811 walk towards the D-Wheel. Just as Wes is about to turn away, he hears someone.

" _Please...someone!"_

Wes gasps at the voice in his mind. He closes his eyes, concentrating on this voice.

" _W...who's talking to me?"_ He asks. " _Where are you?"_

" _I'm in the sack. M...my name is Rui. Who are you?"_

" _...I'm the one who's going to save you. Hold on."_

" _W..wait! How are we even talking in your mind?"_

" _..."_

" _Um, c-can I at least get your name?"_

" _...It's Wes."_

And with this, Wes watches the strange person hop onto their D-Wheel and speed off. He waits about two to three seconds before he equips the device onto his arm, kicks the door to his hideout open and hops onto his D-Wheel.

Then, with the roar of the engine, he speeds off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It doesn't take long to find him. Wes has traveled across Domino Below so many times that he practically knows the landscape by hand.

Plus, it's kinda hard to _not_ notice the D-Wheel with a cargo bed in the middle of the day. It's more of a miracle that Georgy hasn't even seen him yet.

Better make himself know then.

"Hey, Georgy!"

11811 turns to see someone ramming onto the side of his D-Wheel, causing him to nearly fall off. He snarls and turns to see someone on his left, waving hello.

"Y...you!" 11811 exclaims. "You're from Team Snagem, aren't you?"

"I _was_ from Team Snagem," Wes corrects him. "I signed my resignation papers a while back."

11811 snarls. "So, _ex_ -Team Snagem, what do you want with me?"

"I don't want you, but I want the girl you kidnapped."

11811 blinks. "H...how did you know about the…"

Wes rams into the blue-uniform clad rider's D-Wheel again before activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel me, Georgy Porgy!" Wes smirks. "Unless you're afraid of a big boy like me coming out to play…"

11811 grits his teeth as he activates the Duel Disk mounted on his D-Wheel. "Fine! You wanna duel so much, let's duel!"

Wes draws his cards. "Wouldn't want to have it any other way."

 **(Wes: 8000) - - - - - - - (11811: 8000)**

"Since I was the one who threw down the gauntlet, I'll take the first turn," says Wes, drawing his card. "And now, I'll play the Field Spell Card, PSY-Frame Circuit!"

The dusty roads of Domino Below are quickly replaced with a green sky, yellow lines and electricity surging through the sides.

"What? PSY-Frame?!" 11811 gasps. "But the only type of duelist who would use it is…"

"A Psychic Duelist?" Wes finishes. "Yeah, I'm one of those. What are you gonna do about it? Take me into the Arcadia Movement or something?"

"How about I make a deal with you?" 11811 chuckles. "We could use someone like you in our ranks. To turn this place into a freaking Utopia the likes no one has ever…"

"I activate my Spell Card, One For One!" Wes interrupts, slapping a Spell Card onto the Duel Disk. It depicts Samsara Lotus floating in the air and an injured Scarr, Scout of Dark World on the ground.

"Now by discarding a card in my hand, and this lets me Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck. So I discard PSY-Frame Multi-Threader to bring out PSY-Framegear Alpha in Attack Mode!"

Slipping a card from his hand to the graveyard, Wes watches as a portal emerges from the ground and his monster appears. It has a silver head and black triangle ears on its sides, a body composed of a transparent cylinder, shoulders that extend into black spikes and what should be legs are instead long black belts. One of the belts is looped so it looks similar to the Greek symbol for "Alpha". (0 ATK)

"And since I Special Summoned PSY-Framegear Alpha, that means I can Special Summon another 'PSY-Frame' monster from my graveyard. So, guess who's back?"

11811 gasps as another PSY-Frame monster appears. It has the appearance of a woman with glowing green skin like glass and silver appendages on her bald head. She dresses in a blue blouse and shorts with a silver lightning bolt design. Her legs are springs which she uses to jump and hop about. (0 ATK)

"And now the effect of PSY-Frame Circuit activates!" Wes finishes. "Since I just Special Summoned a 'PSY-Frame' monster, I can now conduct a Synchro Summon. Go, my monsters!"

PSY-Frame Multi-Threader flips and transforms into a series of six stars while PSY-Framegear Alpha shrinks until it forms three green rings. The six stars zip through as Wes begins his chant.

 **(*6 + *1 = *7)**

" _PSY-Frame monster blessed with the luckiest of numbers. Grant me luck in battle again, and let us seize the circuit with our bare hands! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come out, PSY-Framelord Zeta!"_

A figure drops from the sky. It is an android dressed in black with silver armor jutted with spikes. Its head is that of PSY-Framegear Alpha, shown by how its horns light up and its eyes glow green. (2500 ATK)

"I end this with a face-down card and end my turn. Now come on Georgy Porgy, you better make this duel end quick if you want to have your just desserts."

11811's eyes twitched. "What do you mean 'just desserts'?"

"Like the old nursery rhyme goes, 'Georgy Porgy, pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry'-"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" 11811 screams.

"I'm sorry," says Wes with a roll of his eyes. "I'd like to call you 'Numbuh 6' but _clearly_ , you aren't a baby skunk turned cybernetic ally to the Kids Next Door, right?"

As he says this, Wes can hear Rui laugh in his mind. Clearly she finds it just as hilarious as he does. Then, she pauses.

" _You're really a Psychic Duelist?"_ she asks.

Wes nods his head. " _I'm not with an organization though. I'm with myself."_

" _I see. Well, at least I know that I'm not the only weird one here."_

" _Huh? What do you mean by-"_

"My turn" 11811 shouts, drawing his card and waking Wes up from his mental conversation. "First, I play Ancient Gear Castle."

A Continuous Spell Card of a medieval castle topped with large black gears under a dark sky appears. Wes raises his eyebrow.

"With this card on the field, all 'Ancient Gear' monsters I control gain an additional 300 attack points. And next, I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Mode!"

With a howl, a green metal robotic dog emerges onto the field, growling at the Synchro Monster. (800 -) 1100 ATK)

"And don't think you're gonna get away without taking damage, because Ancient Gear Hunting Hound knocks off 600 of your lifepoints when summoned. Get him!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound leaps past Wes's PSY-Framelord Zeta and bites Wes's arm with its sharp teeth. Wes's amber eyes glow white before the monster is hurled back onto its master's side.

 **(Wes: 7400) - - - - - - - (11811: 8000)**

"That tickled," Wes mutters. "And, let me guess, you gonna summon some giant megabeast that I have no chance for stopping because that thing prevents me from using my face-down card against it, right?"

"Don't get cocky with me!" 11811 snaps. "I send my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and the two 'Ancient Gear' monsters in my head to Fusion Summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my Extra Deck! So now, I'll unite all the wisdom and savagery of past ages into a brutal behemoth! I Fusion Summon! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and two other Ancient Gear Monsters (Ancient Gear Golem and Ancient Gear Gadget) hovers above the head of 11811. Then, there is a loud roar as Wes looks up to see a large shadow loom over him.

It is a humongous beast of an Ancient Gear monster, with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a Roman Gladiator all colored a metallic brown and electric whips lashing about. Its left hand is covered by a black spiky shield, its right hand is clenched into a fist, and its red eye leers at Wes and his puny PSY-Framelord Zeta. (4000 -) 4300 ATK)

" _Oh no!"_ Rui gasps. " _This is bad. You're gonna be defenseless!"_

" _...Will I?"_ Wes asks with confidence.

"Tremble before me, kid!" 11811 booms. "Your face-down card is no match for my monster!"

"I won't need my face-down card to defeat it," says Wes. "PSY-Framelord Zeta's ability activates: once during our turns, I can Banish him and a monster of yours that was Special Summoned and in Attack Position and return them during the next Standby Phase."

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Wes shouts as PSY-Framelord Zeta punches a hand into his open palm. "Go Zeta, take that monster into the scrap heap!"

PSY-Framelord Zeta punches the ground as a black vortex opens between him and the Ancient Gear monster. Then, both are sucked into it by a powerful gust of wind, leaving the field empty.

11811 chuckles. "So you got rid of my monster this turn, but he'll be back to give you the end of days."

"Really now?" asks Wes. "Even if I do...this?"

11811's eyes open when Wes reveals his face-down card, a Quick-play Spell Card of a strange gold and purple casket.

"Burial From a Different Dimension?!" he gasps. "B...but that means?"

"I can take up to three Banished cards and return them to the graveyard," says Wes. "And the best part is, it never specified that the Banished cards all had to be _mine_."

11811 looks like his about to faint when he finds his Fusion Monster now stuck in the graveyard, while Wes returns PSY-Frame Multi-Threader.

"T...this is just a setback!" 11811 exclaims. "I'll show you on my next turn."

Wes smirks. "I like to see you try. Now, my draw!"

He draws his card as he watches a black portal emerge next to him. Then, PSY-Framelord Zeta emerges, arms folded across his chest. (2500 ATK)

"First off, I summon Silent Psychic Wizard in Attack Mode!"

With a battlecry, Wes's new monster emerges. He is wearing white armor trimmed with gold and blue pants and white glowing crystal orbs, along with a similar colored cape. His eyes are covered by a strange white and gold helmet with fins on the sides and in his hands is a futuristic javelin crackling lightning at the bottom and has a blue and white charger with a black cable looped around its body. (1900 ATK)

"Of course when he's summoned this way, I have to Banish a Psychic monster from my graveyard," says Wes, sending PSY-Framegear Alpha to the Banished section. "But that doesn't matter, because he won't be necessary in attacking you directly!"

Both Psychic monsters charge toward 11811. PSY-Framelord Zeta punches the ground with a lightning covered fist, causing shockwaves to nearly knock 11811 to the ground, while Silent Psychic Wizard slashes the blue uniformed Duelist.

 **(Wes: 7400) - - - - - - - (11811: 3600)**

"I end with a face-down card and that's it," says Wes, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "Try to do something different this time around, okay Georgy?"

"Do something different?" 11811 growls as he draws a card. "I'll show _you_ 'different'! I play Ancient Gear Catapult!"

A Spell Card depicting a red-brown catapult constructed with black gears appears. 11811 chuckles.

"When I have no monsters on the field, I can use this card to destroy another face-up card."

Wes narrows his eyes when he sees Ancient Gear Castle shatter.

"And then, I can Special Summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my deck without having to pay a thing. So come forth, Ancient Gear Golem! Knock his socks off!"

Another Ancient Gear monster appears in front of Wes. It is a eight feet tall with massive shoulders ending with hands that could squeeze the life out of him, and a helmet of a Roman gladiator topping its head. It blinks and a single red light stares at the field. (3000 ATK)

Wes laughs. "'Knock my socks off'? Is that seriously the best someone like you can do!"

"Shut up!" 11811 shouts. "And in case you forgot, the minute my Golem attacks, your face-down card doesn't activate. What do you say to that?"

"...Boring," says Wes. "I activate my face-down card Past Image!"

Wes's face-down card lifts, revealing a sepia photo of a policeman on a futuristic road.

"Since I have a Psychic monster on the field, I can choose one monster you control and Banish it until my Standby Phase," says Wes. "So, what do you say to that?"

"NO!" 11811 wails as his Ancient Gear Golem fades away like a hologram. "You...you're gonna pay for that."

"How so?" asks Wes. "You don't have any good cards in your hand, do you?"

"...Y-yes I do!" 11811 shouts, staring at the two cards in his hand.

"The cards in your hand are Ancient Gear Fusion and Fusion Reserve," Wes explains calmly. "Good when you actually have monsters, though."

"H...how…"

Wes chuckles. "Like you said, I'm a Psychic Duelist. I knew exactly what you were gonna play before you even knew it. See, Georgy Porgy? You act so big and tough enough to kidnap a little girl, but against someone like me? Your plan crumbles like a house of cards."

"You are gonna pay for that remark!" 11811 screams, ending his turn.

"How much are you willing to offer me?" Wes teases as he draws his card. He smiles. "Because this is the end for you!"

Ancient Gear Golem appears on the field once more (3000 ATK), staring at Wes's monsters.

"I activate PSY-Framelord Zeta's effect again!" says Wes. "Now our monsters are gone from the field once more!"

"NO!" 11811 shouts as the black vortex sucks the two monsters once more, leaving Silent Psychic Wizard alone.

"And that's not all," says Wes, drawing his card. "I just drew the Equip Spell Card, Psychic Blade! Now I increase the attack and defense of Silent Psychic Wizard by 100 for every 100 lifepoints I'm willing to offer. And I know just how much I want to give him.

Wes's lifepoints dropped by 1700 while Silent Psychic Wizard's javelin became a large sword with a glowing cyan blade and a red and black hilt. (1900/0 -) 3600/1700)

 **(Wes: 5700) - - - - - - - (11811: 3600)**

"Any last words?" says Wes.

"...G...glory to Academia!" 11811 chokes as Silent Psychic Wizard grips onto the sword.

"Get him," Wes simply states.

The Psychic monster nods his head as he leaps into the air, sword above his head before he brings it down on Georgy Porgy in two slices, causing the D-Wheel to skid out of control, the truck bed detaching itself and the burlap sack that Rui is in gets sliced into scraps.

 **(Wes: 5700) - - - - - - - (11811: 0)**

Hastily detaching his Duel Disk and slipping it back onto his arm, Wes leaps out of his D-Wheel as Rui is sent flying out of the truck bed. He concentrates on keeping himself afloat as Rui spins in the air, calling for help. As he inches closer and closer to her, he spots the details of the girl is he saving.

Her hair is red like that of the rising sun, tied up into two small pigtails. She wears a violet shirt and white skirt held by a black buckle. Covering that is a large denim jacket lined with pink, and her feet are covered in magenta boots with brown faux fur trim. Around her neck is a black leather choker with a yellow crescent moon pendant, and on her right arm is a Duel Disk colored black and yellow.

But it is her eyes that startle him.

They are blue; blue like the ocean, blue like the sea, blue like the depths of the waters that he's always wanted to swim in but could never do so.

And these eyes are wide with fear.

Using as much energy as he can, Wes propels himself a bit more, stretching his hand out as the two of them end up flying towards a large sinkhole into the ground. Simultaneously, 11811's D-Wheel explodes, causing a shockwave that sends the two plummeting down below.

"S...save me!" Rui cries out.

"I will!" Wes shouted back. " _Please, hold on!"_

Wes's hand reaches out to Rui's and Rui pulls Wes towards her. Wes wraps his arms around her tight and spins their bodies around so that his back is the one that will hit the ground first. The last thing he truly sees before the impact of the fall reaches him is Rui's bright blue eyes.

" _At least I did something good…"_ Wes thinks, just before there is a loud CRASH! and everything becomes still.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And that's how it happened," Wes finishes, looking back at the Dark Signers. "Satisfied?"

"Very," Nagi replies with a smile. "How tragic that your first selfless act just so happened to be your very last...or is it?"

"I don't care what you call it, but don't think I want to be playing any of your games," Wes states, ready to clock Nagi over the head with his Duel Disk.

"You have no other choice," Mikuri notes. "Just as we have given you life, we can easily take it away."

Rui gasps and places a hand to her mouth. "Y...you wouldn't…"

"Who knows?" Mikuri asks, tilting his head. "But you certainly don't want us to try it out on you, right?"

Rui shivers, but Wes stays calm even though he honestly wishes he can summon a Psychic Blade to cut their fucking heads off.

"If we do this task for you," Wes begins. "Clear out Domino Below so your precious 'Gates of Hamunaptra' get to open...what's in it for us?"

"You'll get what you want for in the end," says Nagi. "You atone for your crimes, you figure out who offed you, and you'll get to ride off into the sunset to wherever you want to go. Don't you want to see the sea, Wes?"

Wes's eyes widen. It's true; he always had a dream that he would leave Domino Below and sail out into the water. Not the murky and polluted water that many people decided to jump into when they can no longer take the agonizing routines of re-recycling trash from up above, but the one that is filled with so much aquatic life that makes him want to stay under the sea forever and ever…

"We can take you there," Mikuri purrs. "And with your new state, you'll never have to come out for air. Why, if you say the word, I can even lead you to the city of Atlantis."

"Atlantis is real?" Rui gasps. "But...it's supposed to be nothing more than a legend..."

Mikuri chuckles. "You may not know it, but my father and I are actually from that very same land. Are you two familiar with a website known as 'Chasing Shadows', by any chance?"

"...Your father created that website," Wes whispers.

Practically anyone who could access the internet knew about that website. Where people can use it to discuss anything bizarre, wild, out of this world and out of the ordinary...and here Wes is speaking to the _son_ of its creator?

"That he did, that he did," Mikuri laughs. "But we can have this discussion another day. Now, I don't suppose either of you want to get your revenge on this 'Yuri' guy…"

"Hell yeah I do," Wes snarls. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…" Mikuri begins as a heavy fog begins to form. "Your journey has just begun. You know what you need to do."

Rui grips Wes's hand tight as the two find their vision covered in white.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Site of the Crash, 5:00 PM_

"Oh Georgy Porgy, I knew thee well."

That is what Yuri says as he looks at the card in his hand, depicting the shocked expression of 11811. He chuckles as he slips the card into a deck holder on his belt.

He looks around; there are two destroyed D-Wheels off to the side and a large sinkhole that leads to god who knows where.

But Yuri doesn't care about that right now; the only thing on his mind is what happened to the girl.

"You!"

Yuri smirks as he turns around. "Me?"

He looks and notices two people staring at him. The one who looks ready to hurl him into that hole has grey hair and a long blue coat. The person who addressed him is a girl with short red hair, a black choker with a yellow crescent moon and blue eyes that seem to look into his soul.

Rui.

Yuri cackles, magenta eyes leering at the girl. Rui narrows her eyes as she activates her Duel Disk.

"Don't think I didn't hear a single word you were saying to that guy," she says. "It's all because of _you_ that this happened."

"I wasn't the one who decided to chloroform you and toss you into a burlap sack," Yuri notes, throwing the black cloak that covers his body away. There, Yuri stands in his purple military coat and blue pants, a purple and red cape draped on his shoulders. His hair is the same shade of purple as his coat and dangling over his heart is a pendulum of a violet crystal decorated with golden cherry blossoms hung by a gold chain. "But if you really want to do this the hard way..."

Rui places a hand over her heart as red markings form around the corners of her eyes. Then, her outfit darkens and becomes lined with emerald trim and the image of a lizard manifests at the hem of her skirt. Her blue eyes darken, but Yuri just chuckles.

"Nice parlor trick," he says, drawing his cards. "So, think you're untouchable?"

"We'll see," says Rui. "Are you ready to repent?"

As she draws her cards, her male companion closes his eyes and says three words in her mind.

" _Good luck, Rui."_ The male says.

Rui blushes and then smiles back. " _Thank you, Wes. Now...let's do this!"_

"DUEL!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Now that Wes and Rui are back from the dead, Rui decides to challenge the person who gave the commands for her to be kidnapped in the first place.**_ _**But does she have the skills to square off against the boy starving for venom?**_

" _ **Butterflies and Hurricanes" coming soon.**_


	3. Butterflies And Hurricanes

_This will be the last update for my stories for 2018. I would like to thank all who have read my stories and I hope to see you in the upcoming year. Also, thanks to Donjusticia for permission to use some of his cards from his "Signs of Renewal" fanfic for this story. Thank you very much._

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who lived with her grandparents within the glade of Agate Forest. She was sweet and kind to everyone she met, but that didn't save her from the dangers of Domino Below.**_

 _ **For this princess had a powerful secret; with just one look of her eyes, she could see the darkness that hides inside one's soul.**_

 _ **She became feared for her special ability; people were afraid of this girl capable of exposing their deepest darkest secrets. She was harassed by everyone around her, wanting her dead so that their demons did not come to light. Her grandfather always warned her to run away the minute she sensed danger, because there were many people who would fork over an arm and leg for those eyes.**_

 _ **But the princess was an innocent soul who wanted to help people. When she learned that spirits of Duel Monsters were being consumed by a dark force, she begged and pleaded with her grandparents to uncover the source of the darkness that were causing the Duel Monsters to scream in agony.**_

 _ **With her grandparents' reluctant blessing, the princess ventured into the heart of Domino Below in order to help heal the darkness in people's hearts. But the princess, while pure and good like the ones in stories she read, was not ready for the challenge that she brought upon herself.**_

 _ **And that would ultimately cost the princess her life.**_

 _ **But now, the princess was off to challenge the commanding officer of the army who wanted nothing more than to crush any and all remaining hope in the weary souls who wandered Domino Below. She would do all she could to bring salvation to this land, one step at a time.**_

 _ **And while the princess's heart was pure and her thoughts unclouded, there was one question that lingered in the back of her mind….**_

 _ **How long could the princess**_ **stay** _ **good?**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **2nd Offering**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Butterflies and Hurricanes**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Wes's Hideout, 4:45 PM_

" _Wes! Wes, wake up!"_

Wes gasps as he suddenly finds himself looking up at the ceiling fan of his hideout. It feels like he had a dream of him saving a princess and it ended up with the two of them falling into an abyss.

He sits up and feels something burning against his arm. He tugs on right sleeve and his eyes widen.

Branded onto his skin is the mark of a large fish, colored violet.

So, everything that happened hours ago...destroying Team Snagem's hideout, hearing Rui's voice, challenging Georgy, falling, dying then being resurrected…

" _Wes!"_

The voice in his head snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks around, trying to find whoever is calling for him, but he sees no one. Frowning, he pulls out a card from his Duel Disk, Psychic Blade, and watches as a matching sword appears in his hand. He turns around…

"Wes, stop, it's me!"

And stops just one centimeter away from slicing Rui's cheek.

The girl has her hands in the air as Wes lowers the sword-wielding hand. Then, in a blink of an eye, the sword vanishes.

"We're...back here," he says. "That wasn't a dream…"

"No, it wasn't," Rui whispers, placing a hand over the crescent moon pendant on her neck. "We're both undead now...we're both part of the Dark Signers."

The awkward pause lingers between them as Wes stares at his hands. Then, he grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists. He turns to the table and slams his fists down again and again and again on its surface, leaving dents until it breaks it half after five rounds. Despite the force he puts into it, Wes feels nothing.

"This...this is all my fault," he says. "I should've...I should've been stronger to stop us from falling. I should've stopped those bastards from killing us."

"Wes, it isn't your fault," Rui begins. "I already said…"

"Every single time I have someone enter my life, something bad happens to them!" Wes shouts. "Every single time…"

:"Wes…" Rui repeats, firmly. "Nothing bad happened to me."

"You died, Rui!" Wes screams, turning to face her. Rui does not flinch as Wes grips onto her shoulders, shaking her. "I saw someone put a bullet to your brain and I couldn't stop it!"

"I'd rather die than be tortured by whoever Georgy was bringing me to!" Rui exclaims, tears forming in her eyes as she moves Wes's hands off. "You know what happens to girls like me...death would be much more peaceful than being endlessly tortured and raped by those monsters. You saved me."

"Saved you?" Wes repeats, looking in disbelief at Rui's proclamation. "I...saved you?"

Rui nods her head, smiling. "And I will never forget it for as long as I...well, as long as we're both here. Please, don't be so hard on yourself. You are my knight in shining armor, after all."

Wes has no idea whether or not Rui is truly sincere about the 'knight in shining armor' comment. He cracks a tiny smile before he he senses something within the tiny hideout.

"What's wrong?" asks Rui. "What are you sensing?"

"It's like a bunch of voices muffled with cotton," Wes answers, kneeling onto the floor and running a gloved hand over a few boards. Then, he finds the one that he is looking for and rips the board out with as much effort as it takes to lift a pillow above one's head. Hidden underneath is a rusty cookie tin the shape and size of a dinner plate.

"What's in there?" asks Rui.

Wes picks up the box and opens the lid and Rui's eyes widen at the treasure. Inside are a collection of Duel Monster cards, with most of them being Synchro Monsters.

"These are…" Rui gasps.

Wes nods his head as he takes the cards into his left hand. "My share of the bounty back when I was in Team Snagem. Cards that, at some point in their owners' lives, were protectors in this cruel, cruel world."

"There's so many…" Rui whispers. "And they all share the same aura."

"Aura? What do you mean?"

Rui picks up a card and sees a black fiery aura around it. She winces as if the aura can burn her, but they never do. "Ever since I could remember, I could see auras. On people, animals, Duel Monsters...every single one of them had a different color that I could associate with the darkness that they held deep inside them. And for humans, I could detect the _sin_ that they carried in them.

"Wes, all of the cards that you have here...all of them have black auras. I think something must've happened to them."

"Like what?" asks Wes, trying to recall how he obtained each and every card. But trying to discern each of these small victories is like trying to taste the difference between the same type of cookie made by different manufacturers.

"I don't know," Rui answers, returning the card to its brethren. "I think you did a good deed in taking them away from their duelists, as cruel as it may be. But we have to find out and fast!"

"Rui, are you sure that you don't have...what was it called…" Wes taps a finger on his cheek for a second before it hits him. "Synesthesia?"

Rui tilts her head. "I'm sure I don't associate numbers with colors or the like. Also, where did you learn a term like that?"

"Oh, uh, I read it...once."

"I didn't know members of Team Snagem have time to read, since they're always out dueling and stealing cards and candy from children." Rui teases, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not _always_ doing that," Wes mutters. "Sometimes we're improving our dueling skills or fixing our Duel Disks, some of us have to go pick up food or magazines, and there are those who just go to their rooms and sleep the day away.. Heck, I can bring up the names of three or four members who are into _PreCure_ and have arguments on which was the better series." He pauses before hastily adding, "Not that I'm into that kind of show and all…"

Rui giggles, covering her mouth with a hand. "It's okay, Wes. We all have our secrets. You know, I have one of my own."

Wes raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Rui blushes. "I...I have a bit of a sweet tooth. When I was younger, I would watch children on television enjoy their ice creams and cake with parents who loved them, envious that they get to enjoy these pleasures while all of us in Domino Below struggled to have a bowl of rice and soup for dinner. Sometimes I would go to bed without dinner, my mind filled with dreams of going into a kingdom of bread and sweets; a place where no kid would ever have to go hungry again."

Wes blinks. "That's...normal."

"You don't know the extent of my dreams though," Rui explains. "A while back, I worked for this kind old lady who collected books. Fairy tales were my favorite, and my favorite one of them all was _Hansel and Gretel_. It would've been a starving child's fantasy if you think about it: losing yourself in the woods to find an entire house made of bread and candy and after defeating its evil owner, you found an entire room filled with treasure so you never had to worry about an empty belly for as long as you lived."

"I never thought of it that way," Wes admits. "Seeing as I just took whatever I wanted without consequences."

Rui spins around like a ballerina, arms spread out to keep her balance. "What I love about fairy tales is that there are so many ways to tell them; I personally love the types of retellings when all of the fairy tales have a hint of darkness in them because even the sweetest things in the world hide a sinister core underneath. Everything has a dual nature; that's something I've learned growing up." She then takes Wes's hand in her own. "But as they always say, 'It's always darkest before the dawn.'"

Wes looks down and notices how they are holding hands and, in his shock, drops the box of Duel Monster cards onto the floor, causing Rui to giggle. If he was alive, he knows that his heart would be pounding at how close they are right now.

But before he can vocalize his feelings, Rui places both of her hands to her heart and closes her eyes.

" _Between two midnights it appears, no warning, a waft of silver and sallow, blades bent over like broken flutes, a disc of grasslight whispering to itself,"_ she recites. " _The ruins are classical, Athenian: charred banisters of twisted licorice and cherry-sticky stairs leading up to the star-bowels, crumble-barren. The butterscotch-and-toffee floor is half-eaten by mice and voles, its shards flashing cloud-quick—on its scalded surface, bubbles long hardened into checkered barrows, stood shattered furniture: praline fauteuils roasted into stumps, marzipan sideboards shot through with burst sugar-glass and icing-china, a molten headboard twisted into a shimmer of jellybean slag, linen-ashes of peppermint and raspberry seeds, still floating windwise after all this time. The smell is still thick as scarves: burnt candy, everywhere, the carbuncle-heart of sugar seething in its endless boil, vanished jam-mortar and confection-white rainspouts, crystalline panes crusted with sweet, peanut brittle rafters and gingerbread walls, all wheeling in their invisible cotillion, gobbling the air into syrup._

" _And there is the oven._

" _It is a good German oven, squat as a heart, whole and leering. Its cacao-grille gapes throat-open, and I want it to be full of ashes, this time, I want it to be purified, scrubbed empty and clean as an oven ought to be. I know each time I breathe the air of that furnace that I will always taste of this house, I will taste of witch and grief, I will taste of the laughing fire even as I taste of wife and sister. The smell of flesh cooking will cling to my nose, the cloy of gold teeth melting will stick in my sleeves._

" _I will never recover from this, I will never be well, I will never grow up."_

Rui then sighs as she looks at Wes, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, Wes speaks up.

"Did you...make that up?" he asks, amazed how Rui is able to recite her little speech without having to pause for breath.

Rui shakes her head. "No, but I read it over and over again and recited it in front of a mirror until the words fell out like water from a clear spring. What about you? What other secrets do you have aside from watching magical girl anime?"

Wes rubs his chin as he tries to figure out the right thing to say. He's never had a chance to actually socialize with a girl outside of any banter they shared whenever he dueled one.

And in his hideout, this girl honestly wants to know all there is to know about him...the him who wasn't a member of a gang notorious from defeating duelists and stealing their cards.

His hopes, his dreams, whether or not he cried at a touching scene in a movie, whether or not he's had romances...just what exactly can he say to her without making him look like such an utter fool?

After some time, Wes notices the open box of cards on the floor and picks it up. He moves the cards out of the way until he sees what is at the bottom of the box - a faded piece of paper and a photograph of a younger Wes with two adults in front of a circus tent.

Frowning, Wes takes the paper out of the box and hands it to Rui.

"A ticket...to a circus?" asks Rui, tilting her head as she takes the old faded ticket into her hands. "Circus...Tresaulti…"

"Otherwise known as the Circus Mechanique," Wes explains. "I went there with my...parents when I was little. It was for my 6tth birthday. They had saved up all of this money and worked overtime at the factories just for this present.

"It all started just after dinner, after I blew the candles off of the cake they bought. Then, after we ate cake, they put a blindfold over me, held my hands and walked me out of the house for an hour before they removed it and I saw the most magnificent thing ever.

"A circus tent."

As Wes speaks, his eyes light up and a smile forms on his face.

"It was the most beautiful thing ever," Wes says. "There were other children gathered there, laughing, playing, running about and looking at all of the strange performers, the animals, stuffing themselves with snacks that they would never be able to eat except in their dreams. I remember the posters advertising all of the performers, the ringmaster emerging from the tent to state that the show was about to begin, and how my parents dragged me inside to witness the Greatest Show ever to be seen in Domino Below."

"After obtaining a bag of popcorn, we entered and watched as the ringmaster introduced herself to the audience. I don't remember a lot about what she said, but I do know that the tent had a strange mechanical theme to it all. Gears, pistons, screws...anything that had to do with a machine made me feel like the circus itself was a living, breathing robot of some sorts and it was made to entertain and spread joy instead of being used for factory work.

"And after the ringmaster left, the performers came out. And each of them shared a similar attribute. Every single one of these performers were modified with mechanical limbs.

"I watched in awe at these acrobats and strongmen with their bronze and copper, and all of their gears and springs and pistons shine in the light, their faces displaying nothing but wanting to give even a tiny grain of joy to the audience. Every now and then, I would catch a glimpse of a metallic leg or arm and wonder how they were made. But my favorite performer was the one with the mechanical wings who glided across the tent like an angel.

"She was so beautiful. She captivated everyone starting from when the spotlight shined upon each and every part used to make the wings to when she descended and flew around, shedding star dust like she was some sort of angel. I remembered looking at her as the ringmaster told everyone to make a wish. And I honestly wished that I could always be happy being with my family.

"Unfortunately, I soon realized that wish was not meant to be."

At this, Rui looks in confusion as Wes picks up the photo of him with his parents, a single tear falling down his eyes as he continues.

"Throughout the entire walk home, all I could talk about was everything I had seen and that I hoped that we could do it again. My parents, like any parents do, just assured me that they would see the circus when it came next time and then carried me off to bed. Then, they kissed me good night and left for bed.

"I couldn't sleep at all; I was too excited from all that I had seen and knew that I had go see it again. So I hopped out of bed and raced towards my parents' bedroom. But just as I was about to open the door, I heard them talking."

Wes bows his head. "They were arguing about how much money that they were making now. Work at the factories was being replaced by machines, not to mention the fears of Duel Gangs making it harder for children to even go to school. They had no idea how they were going to give me a future, and questioned whether or not it was a good idea to keep my hopes up. I stayed there the entire time until they fell asleep.

"I had to do something; I couldn't stay in Domino Below anymore. So I decided that I would return to the circus and, packed up what little money, clothes and precious treasures I had and began the trek to my new life in the circus.

"I followed the path as best as I remembered it, but when I finally reached the circus grounds...it was completely gone."

"Gone?" Rui gasps.

"Gone," Wes repeats. "As if the circus was just some kind of living, breathing mirage. Nothing was left of it; not a single light, poster or ticket stub that stated that Circus Tresaulti ever came to brighten up someone's face that evening. But where could it have gone? And why did it have to leave?

"While I was lost in my thoughts, an old woman approached me. She told me that the circus appears, at best, once in a person's lifetime, and they travel through darkness and mirrors to other places filled with people who, just like me and all of the inhabitants in Domino Below, needed one single night of joy and excitement in a life filled with darkness, gloom and despair. She told me that I should be thankful that I saw it with my very own eyes.

"And then, she told me the one thing that I wish I never had to hear."

"...And what was that?" Rui whispers.

Wes sighs as he returns the photo back to the cookie box. "She said that I was lucky I decided to attempt to have a life with the circus, else I would have missed out on a humongous fireworks display. And just as she said that, a humongous explosion appeared in the neighborhood where I lived in.

"I ran back as fast as I could, hoping, begging, praying that mom and dad were all right. But just as I finally made it to the house…"

Wes doesn't need to finish that sentence. Instead, he drops to his knees as the memory of returning to a burning house and his parents screaming for someone to save them flashed through his mind. But by the time firefighters arrived, it was too late. Wes's house, and his parents, burned to the ground all while he screamed and begged for his mother and father.

Wes grits his teeth as tears freely fall down his face now. Rui's eyes water as she wraps her knight in a tight hug.

" _It's all right._ " she whispers in his mind. " _You were a child. You had no idea that this was going to happen. And at the very least, your parents were able to give you this fragment of happiness before they passed on."_

Still, Wes continues to weep. " _That doesn't make the memory less painful though."_

As Rui strokes Wes's back, a thought comes to her mind. " _Wait, how are we even talking like this in the first place?"_

Wes pauses as he looks up; sure he could read minds and see what type of cards a duelist is holding in their hands, but he honestly has no idea how he was able to communicate with Rui so well.

Better yet, outside of just wanting to save Rui from being kidnapped or raped or killed and just doing one single good deed in his life, he doesn't understand this feeling that is inside his unbeating heart that makes him feel safe, secure, and...happy.

Is this feeling...love?

Before Wes can formulate an answer, he feels a strange pulse in the air. His vision blurs and he looks past the hideout and out towards the road that he dueled Georgy almost an hour ago. There, he sees a figure in a purple coat inspecting the wreckage of D-Wheels.

"Rui," Wes begins. "Do you happen to know what this 'Yuri' person looked like?"

"Well, it was kinda hard to see through that burlap sack and I was waking up from the chloroform," Rui begins. "But through Georgy's call, I saw a pair of magenta eyes. Why do you ask?"

Wes brings his arm out and watches all of his Duel Monster cards levitate all around the two. They spin around, leaping and dancing about before they gather together into a single deck that We takes and slips into the pocket of his coat.

"...What do you say that you get some payback on the guy who caused you to be kidnapped?" he says, extending his hand out towards Rui.

Rui looks at the hand and, without hesitation, takes it into her own.

"Let's go, then, princess," says Wes. "Follow me."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Rui vs Yuri, 5:01 PM_

 **(Rui: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Yuri: 8000)**

"Since you have been done wrong, allow me to grant you the first move," says Yuri, bowing towards his opponent. "But be careful; this move will most likely be your last."

"No," Rui answers, her voice soft, drawing a card. She smiles. "This will only be the beginning. From my hand, I play the Spell Card Sanctified Realm!"

She plays the Spell Card and watches as the dusty road transforms into solid cloud platforms that she, Wes and Yuri stand on.

"And next, I shall discard the monster in my hand known as Salvation Seraphim Acolyte in order Set a 'Rank-Up' Spell or 'Salvation Seraphim' Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand."

As Rui discards a card from her hand to the graveyard, the brief image of the angel appears on the field. She has long black hair that falls to her waist and a white hood that obscures her face. Her arms and legs are bare, save for golden bracelets and anklets. A smile forms on the angel's face as Rui takes a card into her hand.

"Now, I activate one of my most powerful cards! Go Salvation Seraphim Ascension Force!"

A large pillar of light that rises to the sky appears in front of Rui. The pillar stands between a pair of marks that look like an 'S' with an angelic wing, resembling two halves of a broken heart with a long curled tail.

"Next, I Normal Summon another monster. Ascend to the field, Salvation Seraphim Priestess!"

Another angel appears on the field, wearing a similar white dress like that of Salvation Seraphim Acolyte. However, instead of golden jewelry, the Priestess wears jewelry of a bright blue color along with an elegant feathered headdress and a wooden staff topped with lapis lazuli. (1200 ATK)

"When my Salvation Seraphim Priestess is summoned, I can Excavate the top three cards from my deck. Then, I can take a 'Salvation Seraphim' monster to my hand and the other two cards to my graveyard."

Rui quickly draws her three cards, chooses the one in the middle, and sends two cards to the graveyard.

"And guess what? The monster I choose is the one known as Salvation Seraphim Healer, which I can summon using its own effect since I already have another 'Salvation Seraphim' monster on the field.

The next angel to appear has black feathery wings and long, curly hair the color of the sun. Instead of ribbons and hair clips, the angel's hair is decorated with leaves and berries while a pouch of medicine adorns her neck instead of a pendant. In her right hand is a mortar that she uses to pound a strange gold poultice in the pestle nestled in her left hand. (1000 DEF)

"With Salvation Seraphim Healer summoned, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to bring back a fallen 'Salvation Seraphim' monster in my graveyard," says Rui, quickly sending the top card to the grave. "So come forth Salvation Seraphim Saint!"

Salvation Seraphim Healer plucks a few berries in her hair and pounds it into the pestle as a golden dust fills the field. Then, the third Salvation Seraphim rises, unfurling similar black wings and dressed in a long white cloak. In their hands is a large scroll with gold leaf letters. (1400 ATK)

"And when my Salvation Seraphim Saint is summoned, I can take a 'Rank-Up' Spell Card from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

 _Angelic monsters but with dark undertones..._ Wes thinks, watching Rui take another card into her hand. _And they're capable of Xyz Summoning too. But...why do I feel that that's not the_ only _surprise hiding in Rui's deck?_

"All of that work for three monsters and a Spell Card," Yuri notes. "I will give you credit, you're four times better than other duelists of your gender."

"And it's about to get even better," Rui remarks. "Now, I shall construct the Overlay Network! Salvation Seraphim Priestess, Healer and Saint...go!"

The three monsters nod their heads and watches as a black and gold Xyz Portal appears in front of them. The angels shrink into beams of light before they leap into the center of the portal. Rui then clasps her hands in prayer.

" _Noble heavenly servant clad in armor of righteousness. Take courage now as you raise your holy blade to smite the forces of darkness and bring salvation to this world! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Ride into battle, Salvation Seraphim Brave Crusader!"_

Then, a blast of heavenly light fills the area as Rui's newest monster rises from the portal. It unfurls a pair of glowing white wings, depicting a young girl with short blond hair and eyes that shine like emeralds. He wears white armor that makes him resemble a knight from the Middle Ages charging into battle with a sword with a cross-guard that resembles a cross in hand. She lets out a battle cry as she raises her sword into the sky, three black spherical Overlay Units orbiting the blade. (1800 ATK)

 _That's it..._ A voice says in Rui's mind. It isn't Wes's, that is certain.

 _Who is that?_ Rui asks. _Where are you?_

 _I'm here, in your deck._ The voice answers, feminine, dream-like, soft. _When you made your contract to become a Dark Signers Acolyte and accepted the mission, I brought the Salvation Seraphims to aid you in this quest._

 _Are you...an angel?_

The voice chuckles. _Of course, love. And soon, you shall be one that will lift the spirits of those who are weary and have lost their ways._

 _R...really?_

 _Really. Now, let us get back to the duel. I'll talk to you soon._

 _O...okay then._

When the voice fades away, Rui looks back at the field and smiles.

"When my Brave Crusader is successfully Xyz Summoned, I can take all 'Salvation Seraphim' monsters in my graveyard and let them become Overlay Units for my Crusader! So I bring back Salvation Seraphim Acolyte once more!"

Acolyte's image appears before it transforms into a glowing Overlay Unit and circles the sword of Brave Crusader.

"And now, Salvation Seraphim Ascension Force activates! Since I successfully Xyz Summoned, I can attach another Salvation Seraphim Xyz Monster lying within my Extra Deck as an another Overlay Unit. Come forth, Salvation Seraphim Wandering Pilgrim!"

Rising from the clouds is a young girl with a big grin on her face, wearing a brown cloak and shawl. She carries a walking stick in her hand, a pair of white wings unfurling from her back before she soars towards Brave Crusader, turning into another Overlay Unit.

"Is that all?" Yuri asks, somewhat bored.

"I'm getting to the fun part," says Rui. "Brave Crusader gains 100 attack points for every Overlay Unit attached to it and also the effects of any Salvation Seraphim Xyz Monster attached to it too! I would use the effect of Wandering Pilgrim right now, but I shall save it for a later time."

"If there ever is one," Yuri mutters his breath as he sees Brave Crusader's stats rise. (1800 -) 2300 ATK)

"And now, since I have no monsters in the graveyard," Rui continues, ignoring Yuri's comment. "Once per turn, I can detach as many Overlay Units from Brave Crusaders to unleash 100 points of damage! I will detach all five units now! Brave Crusader, show him no mercy!"

Brave Crusader's eyes glow as all five units shatter into golden glitter before she unleashes a large golden crescent of energy that only succeeds in giving Yuri a cut on his right arm. One that starts bleeding slightly, but still.

 **(Rui: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 7500)**

"All of that for a _measly_ 500 lifepoints?" Yuri chuckles. "How sad."

"What's sad is how you think you know me," Rui whispers. "Remember the Rank-Up Magic card I took to my hand? Now, I'll play it! Go Rank-Up Magic Seraphim Force!"

A pair of golden S-shaped symbols appears behind Brave Crusader before the Xyz Monster is sucked into the black hole made in the shape between the "S"s.

"With this card, I offer up Brave Crusader to Xyz Summon a 'Salvation Seraphim' monster that's two ranks higher! Brave Crusader, rise to the challenge!"

"Rise to the challenge indeed…" Yuri whispers, slightly curious to see what this girl has to offer next.

" _Honorable protector who shines with the light of truth, spread your glorious wings bathed in the glory of heaven and drive back evil with the fury of your unconquerable spirit! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend Salvation Seraphim Honorable Crusader!"_

The insignia of the Salvation Seraphims fades away and forms a pillar of light. When the light fades away, it reveals another white winged angel. Her long red hair flows with the gentle breeze as she points her golden sword at Yuri all with a determined glare on her face. (2400 ATK)

"Since I just Xyz Summoned a 'Salvation Seraphim' Xyz Monster, Salvation Seraphim Ascension Force lets me take _another_ 'Salvation Seraphim' Xyz Monster to be used as an Overlay Unit. So join in this battle, Salvation Seraphim Inspired Crusader!"

The spirit of a black-haired angel with white wings flew towards Honorable Crusader's sword, becoming a single Overlay Unit.

"And now, Honorable Crusader, revive all of your fallen brethren as Overlay Units!"

Honored Crusader plants her sword to the ground and five glowing Overlay Units rise before joining Inspired Crusader in powering their fellow Salvation Seraphim. (2400 -) 3000 ATK)

" _So that's why you offered them up with Brave Crusader!"_ Wes thinks.

" _Exactly!"_ Rui replies, not even turning to face Wes. " _And I'm just getting started!"_

"Are you done yet?" asks Yuri, looking bored.

"Almost," Rui answers. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. And now…"

She spreads her arms out, eyes glowing with an eerie blue light as the clouds of Sanctified Realm turn into the color of slate.

"Before we conduct your turn, I wish to see into your past, to see if you are still capable of salvation. Yuri, Judgment Day is here!"

Then, a bright light fills the air as Wes sees a pair of angelic wings unfurl from Rui's back, making the girl look exactly like one of her 'Salvation Seraphim' monsters. Rui's voice echoes with the voice of another as they both state,

" _Little boy, we shall see what darkness hides within your very soul. And then, we shall make you see the very light and cleanse you of your sins. You shall REPENT!"_

And then, thunder booms and lightning crackles as the cloudy floor fades away and a new scene takes place.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Domino Below - Abandoned Pier, 5:10 PM_

"Tell me something, Nagi."

"What is it now, Mikuri?"

Mikuri takes a step forward and looks across the murky water, at all of the debris and trash that aimlessly float about. Every time he sees something like this, he feels nothing but worry about all of his friends and family hidden in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, hoping that they are safe from harm while he has no choice but to walk on the land as an undead being.

"When you first saw Wes," Mikuri began. "Did you sense something off about him and his little girlfriend?"

Nagi frowns. She hates it whenever Mikuri brings up that question with her, due to the age difference between them and how he has boasted over his magic training compared to her "simple background" as a fashion model with the uncanny ability to charm people and read faces.

Deciding to humor him, Nagi smiles and slips a hand into his own. "You mean the tension that lies deep within their hearts over love at first sight?"

But when Mikuri doesn't return with a smile, that's when Nagi realizes that he isn't joking. It's one of those things that you pick up when you've been a couple for a few years give or take.

"I have lived for thousands of years, seen empires rise and fall, watched love bloom and die like flowers," Mikuri begins. "But to learn that _they_ have arrived here in Domino Below...they of all people..."

Mikuri shakes his head. "I'll have to speak to my father about this...how did the Supreme King Dragon and the Maiden of Aether come together so soon? And more importantly, does anyone here know just what is about to be unleashed?"

Nagi raises an eyebrow. "Supreme King...isn't that the identities of one of those boys your little _boyfriend_ adopted or-"

"This is a serious matter, Nagi!" Mikuri snaps, eyes momentarily glowing black. "Whoever killed those two are dead men walking now and soon, Domino Below will feel their wrath."

"If you're so worried, why are we standing here then?" Nagi snaps. "Shouldn't we go find their killers or go to the Gates of Infinity to reverse their deaths or something?"

Mikuri shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way; you know how using the Gates of Infinity can be dangerous even if used for small things. Moreover, we have no idea how much those two remember of their past lives and trying to interfere with them is going to cause even more problems."

"We already have them preparing Domino Below; shouldn't that be enough to keep them occupied?"

"You're missing the big picture, as always," Mikuri sighs. "Whoever is causing the problems with the souls of Duel Monsters being corrupted is somehow _connected_ to them. The only thing we can do is point them to the right direction.

"And then, we must make offerings to the Dark King and pray that the remnants of Zarc and Ray will not unleash a catastrophe upon the land. If we do, I'm afraid that all of our hard work to bring about the Gates of Hamunaptra will vanish and we will either be back at square one or…"

"Or?" Nagi repeats. She never liked it whenever Mikuri let that simple word hang in the air.

Mikuri stares back at the trash filled waters. "Or perhaps Zarc will decide that it will be time to restart the world once more."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Sanctified Realm, 5:13 PM_

The scene that plays out from the clouds of Sanctified Realm is of Yuri dueling against a group of people in red coats, a maniacal grin on his face as he attacks them with his monsters. As his opponents' lifepoints drop to zero, the audience that has observed this duel look at him with fear as he walks away.

"W...what trickery is this?" asks Yuri. "How are you causing this?"

" _It is through my eyes that I see all of the sin within you."_ Rui begins. " _I sense a spectrum of all seven sins, smothering your soul. But I shall save you! I shall bring you SALVATION!"_

Then, the scene shifts. It depicts a younger Yuri sitting at the window, watching the rain pouring down. Rui peers closer and she thinks she can see a figure growing farther and farther away from the distance.

"Who...is that?" Rui asks, her voice momentarily her own. "Your mother? Father? Tell me, Yuri…"

"Not that memory!" Yuri suddenly shouts. "Make it go away! I don't want it here!"

At his cry, the vision begins to warp and he clutches his head in agony. He opens his eyes and they shine with a strange magenta glow.

"W...what's going on?" asks Wes. "Rui, is this an effect of your Field Spell?"

"No…" Rui answers. "I think...I think _Yuri_ is causing this."

The pendulum around Yuri's heart glows madly along with his eyes. Both of them shine with bright purple light as the scene of a young Yuri waiting at the window on a rainy day quickly transforms into a scene of a young Yuri in a bright and colorful garden with the sun shining down on him.

"Is this...another memory?" Wes questions. "This can't be right."

"What do you mean?" asks Rui.

"This memory is too...happy," Wes observes. "This doesn't look like something Yuri would be into, considering the person he is."

Wes's observation is accurate. In this memory, Yuri is...happy. In this glorious garden, he tends to the flowers and talks to them like they are his close friends.

Currently, this ghost of a young Yuri is happily watering some roses with a watering can also modeled after a rose. He hums a little tune to himself as the roses unfurl their petals as if they are waking up. As he does this, he does not notice a taller figure approaching him.

" _I see that you've been taking care of your little friends, correct?"_

The young Yuri looks up, his mouth turning into a large beaming smile that only a child can form. He sets his watering can down and runs toward the taller person, happily wrapping his arms around a leg like he is hugging the trunk of a large tree.

" _Father, I knew you'd love it!"_ Young Yuri squeals in delight. " _I can't wait for my brothers to see it too! They'll be so surprised!"_

"B...brothers?" Rui whispers. "Father?"

Neither she nor Wes say anything as they take a closer look at Young Yuri's "Father"; he wears brown pants and a white coat with blue shoulders. His hair stands up, colored grey with green highlights that reminds them of cauliflower. But that is not what surprises the two.

If one replaces the golden-eyed stare of "Father" with Yuri's magenta ones, then they would not be mistaken to think that they were cousins or twins instead of just father and son.

"Father" just smiles as he kneels down and hugs Young Yuri. " _I'm sure they'll love it. In fact, I came here after seeing them to hand you this. Close your eyes, my blooming blossom."_

Young Yuri closes his eyes - although he does cracks an eye open before closing it again with a giggle - as "Father" pulls out something from the pocket of his jacket. Then, "Father" hands the item into his son's hands. Young Yuri opens his eyes and gasps.

" _A deck?"_ he says, drawing the five cards on top. " _And they're all Plant monsters too!"_

" _Predaplants, to be exact. This is a very rare archetype, and a difficult one to master too. But I know that you'll be able to use them well, my sweet cherry blossom."_

" _And once I do, I'll use these monsters to protect Father and my brothers._ " A look of determination graces Young Yuri's face. " _I won't let anyone hurt us ever again!"_

And to this, "Father" smiles and brings his arms around Young Yuri. " _I know that you will. Now come on, why don't we prepare for our picnic?"_

" _Yeah! Let's go, let's go!"_

And as "Father" takes Young Yuri's hand into his own, the vision fades away like the morning mist. Wes and Rui stay silent as Yuri drops to his hands and knees, sweat falling from his brow as he tries to make sense at what he has just seen.

" _...Well, at the very least you know what type of deck he uses now."_ Wes comments.

" _Not funny, Wes."_ Rui pouts.

" _The fact that you thought it was hilarious proves that I can be funny when I need to."_

Rui can't help but smile at that.

Yuri, in the meantime, finds his mouth dry upon seeing the memory. That memory...how does he have that memory? Who was that man? He had brothers?

No, that can't be true and there is no time to think about that now.

He takes a deep breath before he rises to his feet, scowling at the red-haired girl and her angelic avengers.

"Do you have any more magic tricks up your sleeve?" he says.

"Like I said, my turn has ended," Rui answers. "Now, make your move and let me see how I can cleanse your soul."

"Once this is done, the only thing that's being cleansed is your mind," Yuri answers, drawing his card. "Because what I have planned for you will make you wish that you were back in Georgy's trailer!"

He stares at the card in his hand before his venomous smile stretches even more.

"I normally don't do this, but I'm making you an exception," he says. "I play Polymerization to fuse the Predaplant Squid Drosera and Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio to unleash my ultimate monster!"

The well-known card of fusing monsters appears, along with images of two plant-based monsters that get sucked in. Then, a large gust of wind blows across the field as Yuri clasps his hands above his head and chants,

 _"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

Then, the dragon emerges from the clouds, looking similar to a bundle of poisonous vines. Orbs surround its massive body and glow red and yellow like a multitude of lit candles. Its purple wings with blue veins unfurl and its thorny tail looks ready to snap Rui's neck in half. Along with the curled horns on the sides of its head, it resembles a satanic dragon guardian of the Garden of Eden. (2800 ATK)

" _That dragon…"_ Wes thinks. " _Why is it so familiar?"_

" _You've seen it before?"_ asks Rui.

" _I...I think I have."_ Wes answers. " _But that's not important right now. That thing must have some pretty powerful effect."_

"Now I activate the effect of my dragon!" Yuri declares. "On the turn it was Fusion Summoned, I can select your Xyz Monster and my dragon has his attack strength equal to its own until the end of my turn."

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars as Rui's Xyz Monster drops to its knees. The dragon grins, loving the energy that it has absorbed. (2800 -) 3000 ATK)

" _I was right."_ Wes notes.

"I'm not done," Yuri continues. "I play the Spell Card Rapid Seed Fire to send a Level 4 or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my deck to the graveyard to shave off 300 lifepoints."

Yuri plays his card, shows a field of strange purple flowers with multiple eyes fire a barrage of seeds.

"Just 300?" Rui inquires, tilting her head.

"It also reduces the attack strength of all monsters you control by 600," Yuri finishes. "Do the math, girl! Your monster is no longer as strong as it used to be."

Sending Predaplant Sarraceniant to the grave, Yuri watches as Rui's monster weakens slightly (3000 -) 2400 ATK) before a barrage of seeds fires at her. Rui doesn't flinch, but she does look slightly annoyed.

 **(Rui: 7700) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 7500)**

"And one more card to finish the job!" Yuri shouts. "I play Wonder Clover!"

Yuri plays one more Spell Card, showing an invigorated panda with a small plant in its left paw, standing on top of two other monsters that look like a pumpkin and a bundle of roots.

"This beautiful card is like the Plant-type version of Double Attack! I discard one Level 4 Plant-type monster from my hand, and then my dragon gets to attack you twice this turn! Double the pain, double the pleasure!"

Yuri discards Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and watches the image of that monster empower his dragon, all while Rui stays silent.

"Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, _clip her angel's wings_!"

The dragon complies and fires a poisonous blast of energy ready to burn the angel alive. Honored Crusader stands her ground as everything is covered by a cloud of black smoke.

But when the smoke fades away seconds later, Rui's monster is still standing.

"How is that possible?" asks Yuri. "That monster should've been fertilizer right about now!"

"My Sanctified Realm allows a player to take no damage if they have a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and no monsters in the graveyard," Rui answers. "So you can try attacking me again, but you'll only get the same results."

" _And don't worry about the card in his hand,"_ says Wes. " _It's useless; he can't play it."_

" _Huh? How can you-"_ Rui smiles. " _Right, you can see the cards in a duelist's hand."_

" _It's saved my ass quite a few times."_ Wes admits.

"It seems like you're not so green to the art of dueling after all," Yuri admits. "No matter. On my next turn, my dragon will take you to a castle so far away that no knight will be able to rescue you. But don't worry; you'll be treated as the royal figure you are meant to be! Come on, then! Surprise me, princess!"

As Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack returns to normal (2800 ATK), Rui bites her lip but otherwise stays calm, lightly tracing a finger over her crescent pendant before lowering her hand onto her Duel Disk.

"My turn! Draw!" she says, drawing her card. "And now, I activate the effects of my facedown card, Rank-Up Paragon Force!"

A Spell Card with the insignia of the Salvation Seraphim flips over, with larger wings edged with silver and ten orbs embedded within them. At the end of each of the "S"s are a pair of smaller wings.

"And with this card, I will offer up Salvation Seraphim Honored Crusader to Rank-Up Xyz Summon a 'Salvation Seraphim' Xyz monster up to _four ranks higher_ than her! Be honored to revel in this glorious site!"

Honored Crusader nods her head as she points her sword into the air. Silver light pours down on her before she rises high into the sky, into the heavens.

" _Noble spirit with essence distilled from the purest materials of heaven, carry forth the will of the almighty God and lead the hosts of paradise into a glorious crusade! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 8! Guide this soul to the light, Salvation Seraphim Glorious Crusader!"_

Wes shields his eyes as the monster descends onto the field. When he opens his eyes, he can see her grey-white hair the color of storm clouds, her massive wings clad in silver and gold armor. The insignia of the Salvation Seraphim is branded onto her chest plate, on the center of her shield, and the hilt of her sword. Her entrance is accompanied by an angelic choir. (3000 ATK)

"And Salvation Seraphim Ascension Force activates! Salvation Seraphim Inquisitor, lend your power now!"

An angel with her grey hair in a bun rises next to Rui. She wears a both a black hood and a wide brimmed sun hat over her head and in her arms is a massive iron gavel and a small iron scale. She frowns at Yuri before she transforms into an Overlay Unit.

"And because it has the effects of all of the Xyz Monsters attached to it, now my monster has an additional 800 attack points!"

"All of that work for nothing," Yuri sneers, noticing how Glorious Crusader is now at 3800 ATK. "Just like your attempts in escaping Georgy has failed."

"You know where he is?" asks Rui.

"I do indeed. He's right here!"

Yuri pulls out a card from his deckholder, causing Wes and Rui to flinch when they see the look of shock and horror on Georgy's face.

"You...you turned him into a _card_?" Rui gasps.

"Standard punishment for those who fail to meet Academia's expectations," Yuri purrs, returning the card and patting his deck holder, as if making his opponent question if there were any other souls trapped alongside poor Georgy. "And, believe me little girl, while I would have loved to have carded you, you're just too valuable."

"Why's that?"

"Because, if I'm hearing it correctly...you will be the key that brings about the salvation upon Domino Below!" Yuri laughs, lifting his head into the sky all, oblivious to the look of shock on Wes and Rui's faces.

" _That's the same thing those Dark Signers mentioned!"_ says Wes.

" _I know! But, if I'm going to be honest, I think I liked it better when the Dark Signers just removed the evil in people's hearts."_ Rui admits.

" _Why's that?"_

" _Because at least they let their victims live and give them the choice whether to redeem themselves or revert back to their vices. Yuri? He gives them no choice."_ Rui clenches her fists, digging her nails deep into her palms to make them draw blood. _He must be cleansed and so shall the rest of this 'Academia' that wanted to torture me!"_

" _How are you going to do that exactly?"_ Wes inquires, slightly hesitant. He also feels angry at how this 'Academia' group treats people, but Rui's anger is somewhat unsettling.

" _...Just watch me."_ Rui answers.

"I will never be a pawn to your cause!" she exclaims. "And now, it is time! I activate my face-down card, _Rank-Down Trap Judgment Force_!"

Rui's face-down card flips over, revealing a large golden scale weighing two items on its dishes: on the left is a pile of glowing Overlay Units and on its right is an equal amount of black crystals.

" _Am I hearing that correctly?"_ says Wes, " _Rank-_ Down _Trap?"_

 _Correct..._ The voice who talked to Rui earlier answers back.

" _What? Who is this?"_ asks Wes. " _Who are you?"_

 _You shall see in good time, little boy. Now Rui, it is time for us to cast judgement on this poor boy!_

"This card allows me to unleash an Xyz Summoning never seen before," Rui hisses. "By offering my Glorious Crusader, I shall Dark Xyz Summon a Dark Xyz monster in my deck whose rank is the exact opposite of Glorious Crusader!"

"But if your Xyz Monster is Rank 8, that means this 'Dark Xyz Monster'..." Yuri doesn't finish as Rui laughs.

"Correct!" she shouts. "I'm about to unleash a _Rank Negative 8 Xyz Monster_!"

Then, Glorious Crusader gasps as chains emerge from Rui's Trap Card, binding it from head to toe. She turns to Rui, eyes pleading with the girl to reconsider.

"I'm sorry," Rui whispers, honestly. Tears form in her eyes. "But this must be done. Please forgive me!"

Glorious Crusader screams and writhes in agony as the eight Overlay Units condense, darken and become eerie black crystals that circle her. Then, the brave Xyz Monster collapses onto her side, exhaling one final time as her body begins to fade away into a translucent image. Rui hesitates as she feels a sharp presence forming inside her.

 _IT IS TIME!_ The voice roars in her ear. _RECITE WITH ME NOW, ACOLYTE!_

A supermassive black hole emerges where Glorious Crusader once stood, expanding with each passing second and threatening to suck both Wes and Yuri into its massive eye. Rui stands still as she feels her body overcome by this mysterious presence as if she has been swallowed whole by a flood.

Then, she lifts her head into the air and speaks.

" _ **Legendary fallen guardian of the first paradise!"**_ Rui and the second voice booms, causing the ground to quake. " _ **The time has come for thee to execute divine punishment upon the wayward souls of humanity once more! Unleash thy flaming sword of vengeance and smite the enemies of holiness with thy righteous indignation! DARK XYZ SHOKAN! RANK NEGATIVE 8! BRING FORTH THE GARDEN OF EDEN ONTO THE DUEL, EARTHBOUND DISCIPLE GEO CHERUBIM!"**_

Then, a new card appears on her deck. Unlike the black card that designates an Xyz Monster, with the stars indicating its level displayed on the left, this card is translucent and its white stars are on the right like all other monsters.

And then, the monster emerges.

Rising from the black hole is a gargantuan angel forged from steel. Its wings are shattered into three segments and covered in metallic armor, its face covered by a steel helmet with seven spokes representing one of the seven sins. Multitude of white-lines criss-cross against its body like a net. In its hands is a massive claymore that, when the metal angel raises the weapon into the air, ignites with a flame great enough to burn down an entire city. Black crystals are embedded on its wings, its forehead, its arms, over its heart, on the blade of the burning sword.

"What in the name of…" Wes mutters.

Rui's eyes glow as she states, " _My Earthbound Disciple gains 1000 attack and defense points for every Overlay Unit attached to it and I count nine!"_

The angel raises its sword to the heavens, the flames like a miniature sun as all nine black crystals radiate with the light. (?/? -) 9000/9000)

" _And for every Overlay Unit I detach from it and an offering to Banish a card from the field or in our graveyards, I can cut your lifepoints in half! And I shall unleash this effect_ seven times _! One for each and every sin that you carry deep within that_ _ **wretched soul of yours**_ _!"_

Appearing on Rui's right wrist is a glorious chain bracelet made of silver and gold, with several links dangling around it so charms can be fixed into it.

" _You can see the sins in people's souls…"_ Wes whispers. " _Rui...does he honestly carry that much sin inside?"_

Rui does not answer the question as she is too busy reading Yuri's aura. It shines in a kaleidoscope of colors only visible to her, threatening to suffocate Yuri in its presence if not stopped soon enough.

" _The time has come!"_ she and the second voice (now identified as that of the Earthbound Disciple on the field). " _Yuri, you shall be the first step in purifying the darkness that lies in the hearts of Domino Below! And you will be my first step in uncovering those who let me_ _ **DIE**_ _!"_

Wes watches in horror as Rui lowers her hands, no longer looking like the sweet and demure girl who laughed at his secret love of girly anime but now a harsh judge sent from the heavens ready to bring about Rapture.

" _For the Lust that makes you have undisclosed desires in your heart,"_ Rui chants, eyes glowing with an intense blue light. " _I ask of thee...repent!"_

The Overlay Unit on the monster's forehead shatters and Yuri's Polymerization is ejected out of the graveyard. The attack strikes Yuri and, as it does, a stream of blue energy escapes from his heart and forms a charm of a blue rose onto the silver chain bracelet on Rui's wrist. As for Yuri, he can only gasp in pain, feeling the flames burn against his skin as he falls to the ground.

Next, Rui's eyes darken to an indigo color. " _For the Gluttony that makes you hunger and consume all that you see in order to fill a bottomless stomach. I ask of thee...repent!"_

The Overlay Unit on its right wing goes next, along with Yuri's Wonder Clover Spell Card. Before Yuri can even stand up, the sword slices him again and he howls in agony while indigo energy envelops Rui's wrist. The charm that forms this time is a small indigo fish.

Then, Rui's eyes shine orange. " _For the Greed in your soul that fills you with an ambition for power. I ask of thee... repent!"_

The third Overlay Unit on its right hand shatters and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes is Banished. Yuri doesn't even have time to lift a finger as the attack strikes him and an orange stream of energy is pulled towards Rui. This time, the charm is colored orange and shaped like a small bird..

Rui's eyes then fade into a pale yellow. " _For the Despair that weighs your heart down and wishes to drag others into the same depths you have suffered. I ask of thee...repent!"_

Then the Overlay Unit on the left wing disintegrates along with Predaplant Sarracenia. The Cherubim raises Yuri rises into the air with its sword, before the purple haired boy slams onto the ground painfully, burn marks appearing on his face as yellow energy slithers towards Rui's wrist. The fourth charm is that of a bright yellow sun.

Immediately after, Rui's eyes turn into a shade of red like the color of blood. " _For the Wrath you unleash on the innocent and the wanton destruction you form. I ask of thee...repent!"_

The Overlay Unit on the left arm is crushed and so is Predaplant Squid Drosera. Wes turns away this time, but he cannot unhear Yuri's screams and the sound of one, two, maybe three bones being broken from Geo Cherubim's sword. He looks back onto the field when the only thing he can hear is a low hum and watches as crimson strings of light makes a fifth charm that resembles a red spider-web.

Rui's eyes then darken to a shade of green like the trim of her black clothes. " _For the Envy that makes you hate those who have what you desire the most. I ask of thee...repent!"_

The Overlay Unit over its heart explodes and so does Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio. Wes feels tears forming in his eyes as the monster slices through Yuri's shoulder and green energy wraps around the blade before spiraling around Rui's wrist. The green light transforms into two green leaves.

And last, Rui's eyes become an eerie violet color as she grits her teeth. " _ **And last, for the Pride that creates this arrogant facade of a general. I ask of thee...REPENT!"**_

And an Overlay Unit on the flaming sword and Rui's Rank-Up Magic Paragon Force fade away as the monster unleashes one more attack onto the weakened boy, slamming against his bloody, battered, beaten and bruised body. Wisps of purple light forming around Rui's wrist, forming a pair of violet wings.

"Now, you are clean," Rui proclaims, seeing Yuri collapse onto the ground, bleeding, body filled with pain, and a look of absolute terror in his eyes.

"Oh Grimm…" Wes whispers, noticing how low Yuri's lifepoints are compared to Rui. Never has he seen a duelist with lifepoints this close to zero before. Hell, even _he_ never unleashed that much agony onto his opponents.

Something is wrong, that he knows for sure.

"And now, you are ready," Rui says, with a smile of that of a caring mother as Geo Cherubim lays the sword next to Yuri's neck. "With this, I begin the first step to get rid of Academia and all who wanted me to be used as a figurehead for their twisted plans!"

At this proclamation, Yuri slowly stands up. Despite his clothes covered in cuts and the pain that courses through his sore body and how freaked out he is over seeing this girl unleash retribution onto something that he didn't even do, he manages to smile at her.

"How are you going to attack?" he asks. "By using up all of those Overlay Units, your great Servant is too _weak_ now! You can't use it to attack me!"

It is true; Geo Cherubim only has two Overlay Units on its sword now. (2000/2000)

Rui pauses and closes her eyes. Then she sighs and admits, "You're right. In fact, I won't attack you with my monster."

Yuri chuckles, before he bursts out in maniacal laughter at the act of mercy. Despite all of the pain he is going through, he cannot help but find this hilarious.

"Too afraid to attack me after everything you did?" he sneers. "You go so far as to attack me but having too soft a heart to unleash the killing blow. What an utter hypocrite you are to have the gall to say something like that to me - "

"You didn't let me finish," Rui interrupts, before she opens her eyes and her lips curl into a smile. "I won't attack you directly with my monster; instead, I shall attack you directly with _yours_."

Yuri's magenta eyes widen, and so do Wes's golden ones. "Wait, _what_?!" both shout.

"I activate my Spell Card, Hymn of the Earthbound Disciples!" Rui shouts.

She plays a Spell Card onto her Duel Disk, depicting a Continuous Spell Card of several black robed figure singing, their heads lifted towards the heavens. Behind them is an ominous bust carved from obsidian, showing a figure wearing a mask carved with hieroglyphics on one side.

"This card can only be used when I have an 'Earthbound Servant' on the field. With this, I can take control of any monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Guess who I'm taking control of, and the first two don't. count."

And for the first time in Yuri's life, the purple-haired boy is filled with the type of fright one has when seeing everything around you collapse and you have nowhere to run.

Relishing the look of fear on the boy's face, Rui clasps her hands in prayer, lifts her head and sings a solid note. It waves slightly before it reaches a piercing crescendo that causes Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to screech in pain as it tries to resist the siren's song…

But after a few seconds of this useless struggle, it flies towards Rui's side of the field and nuzzles her cheek. She giggles at the display of affection and scratches it underneath its chin.

"My...monster... " Yuri gasps out, voice broken. "Even you would leave me in the end…"

"Once someone has seen the light, they will leave the darkness and never look back!" Rui states. "Your monster has realized that the suffering you have caused is unforgivable and its first step to redeeming itself is to purify you, its master, and make you follow the path of redemption!

"So now, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.. _.attack your_ former _master directly_!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opens its mouth and the orbs decorating its massive body begin to glow, building in power as Yuri stares on. He looks neither angry or afraid...instead, he just stares off into the distance, oblivious to the satisfied look on Rui's face and the look of horror on Wes's.

" _Okay, Rui. You made your point!"_ Wes shouts in his mind. " _You're going to kill him!"_

When Rui doesn't answer, and watches the Fusion Dragon on her side of the field prepare its attack, Wes pulls out a card from one of the pockets of his coat (a coat that cost him at least six months of saving) and inspects it: Kunai with Chain. With a bit of concentration, the weapon from said card appears and he throws it towards Rui. Just as it nears her arm, Rui turns around and grabs the chain before breaking it into pieces with a tight grip.

" _Wes, what are you doing?"_ she asks. " _I'm about to win!"_

" _You're about to murder someone!"_ Wes replies. " _You got your revenge, now end the duel!"_

" _Not yet…"_ Rui hisses, clenching her teeth. " _Not YET!"_

Thinking fast, Wes rushes towards the field and stands in front of Yuri, just as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon unleashes its attack. Rui's eyes widen when she realizes what's happening.

"Wes!" she screams. "NO!"

Wes can only scream in agony when the attack hits, feeling like the poisonous breath is burning his skin. He drops to his knees as the attack fades, smoke rising from his body as he looks at Rui and her two monsters with black eyes. The expression on his face isn't of anger. Rather, it is a combination of hurt, betrayal and disappointment.

"Is this what you wanted?" he snarls. "Is it, Rui?!"

"N...no, this isn't…" Rui stammers, eyes reverting to their original blue color. Tears form in her eyes as she adds, "I...I didn't...it..wasn't…"

Wes says nothing as he turns to Yuri, who has said nothing since Rui took his dragon away. The older boy places a hand on Yuri's forehead, hoping to hear something, _anything_ , that would ensure that he's mentally safe..

But instead of hearing a voice, Wes recoils his hand back and places both of his hands on his ears.

" _Stop, stop it now!"_

" _Please, someone...Father! Save us!"_

" _Burn, burn everything down! Down to ashes and let_ everything _suffer my despair!"_

" _Father! FATHER!"_

"Agh!" Wes shouts, taking a step back. "These...these voices. Ugh, get out of my head!"

"Wes, what's wrong?" asks Rui, deactivating her Duel Disk. As the Duel Monsters and clouds disappear, she approaches Wes. "What are you hearing?"

"Voices...voices crying out for help," Wes answers, panting for breath. "Now, I'm seeing four boys crying out for their father to save them, angry mobs, destruction raining all about, roaring dragons…"

Rui turns to the shell-shocked Yuri. "Do you think it involves that memory we saw?"

"Maybe, but it's hard to tell. And I hear the sounds of motorcycles…" Wes blinks. "Wait...that's not from Yuri, that's from…"

He turns around and, using his new vision, he sees three figures approaching them, all of them wearing the same grey uniform and white helmets.

Security.

"Shit, not now!" Wes curses. "Rui, take Yuri as far away as you can. After I finish these stooges off, I'll find you."

"A...are you sure?" asks Rui, carefully lifting Yuri into her arms, doing her best not to crush him with her newfound strength. Looking at him now, Yuri looks so small, so scared, so broken.

Wes turns to her, trying to ignore all of the blood, cuts, bruises and absolutely blank and distant look on Yuri's face, and flashes Rui a comforting smile. "We're undead now, remember? Besides, they haven't seen what we can do."

Rui hesitates before smiling and nodding her head. Closing her eyes, her black attire transforms to what she was wearing prior to her death. Then, when she opens her eyes again, they are bright blue crystals. "All right, Wes. But please, don't become like me...or rather, don't do what I almost did to Yuri. Okay?"

Wes chuckles, a wide grin on his face as his blue coat darkens into a black color, the lines of the left sleeve glowing violet. The white line on his face bleeds to a crimson shade as he says, "As you wish, princess."

Rui blushes at the nickname before she runs off. Wes takes the time to see her become a small dot in the distance before he draw his cards. As he looks at the types of monsters he has received, a part of him can't help but smile at the artwork, as if the darkness that resurrected him could help bring about his deepest desires in card form. He makes a mental note to ask Mikuri about this later on.

"Halt!" says one of the Security officers as he and the other two stop their D-Wheels ten feet away from Wes. He has a badge that labels him as 'A113'. "You are under arrest!"

"...For what?" asks Wes, raising an eyebrow.

"For the crimes you committed as part of Team Snagem!" says the officer known as 'B12'. "We heard that you were the one responsible for destroying your own hideout and for attacking an innocent victim."

"I just signed my resignation papers and if hugging counts for 'attacking' an innocent victim then why not do that for every single child who wraps their arms around their parents tight?"

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH US!" says the last officer, 'C4'. As he says this, the three approach the black coat wearing teen and activate their Duel Disks. "We've been watching you for a while, kid. And we think you might be useful in helping in wiping all of this 'Satellite scum' off the face of the Earth."

Wes narrows his eyes; once again, the idea of cleansing Satellite appears. Best to mention that to Mikuri later.

"I don't give a damn about what you Security sycophants want to do with Satellite, and I want nothing to do with Security _at all_!" Wes exclaims, eyes glowing with an indigo light. "Fight me, assholes! Let's go for a ride!"

Then, Wes's shadow begins to stretch and rise into the air before it crashes down on the boy like a wave. The Security officers look in horror as the outline of a whale briefly appears before Wes stretches out his arms and screams,

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Acolyte**

Dark/Level 1/Winged Beast/Effect/200 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: You can discard this card from your hand: Set 1 "Rank-Up" Spell Card or "Salvation Seraphim" Spell/Trap Card from your deck. If this card is in your graveyard, you can discard 1 card to target one Winged-Beast type Xyz Monster you control: attach this card to that target as an Xyz Material (You can only use that effect of "Salvation Seraphim Acolyte" once per turn)/

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Priestess**

Dark/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/1200 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can excavate the top three cards of your deck. Add 1 "Salvation Seraphim" monster to your hand and send all other excavated cards to the graveyard.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Healer**

Dark/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/100 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: If you control a "Salvation Seraphim" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only summon one "Salvation Seraphim Healer" once per turn with this effect). Once per turn, you can send the top card from your deck to your graveyard; Special Summon one "Salvation Seraphim" monster from your graveyard

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Saint**

Dark/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/1400 ATK/700 DEF

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add one "Rank-Up" Spell Card from your deck or graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, you can send three cards from your deck to the graveyard. Destron 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, up to the number of "Salvation Seraphim" monsters sent to the graveyard with this effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Brave Crusader**

Light/Rank 3/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/1200 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: [2 or more (Max. 5) Level 3 monsters] If this card is Xyz Summoned successfully, attach all "Salvation Seraphim" monsters in your graveyard as Xyz Material. This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for every Xyz Material attached to itself. Once per turn, if you have no monsters in your graveyard, you can detach any number of Xyz Materials on this card. Inflict 100 points of damage to opponent's LP for each card detached for this effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Wandering Pilgrim**

Light/Rank 3/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/1600 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: [2 Level 3 monsters] Cannot be destroyed by battle while you have no monsters in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to excavate the top three cards of your deck. Add all "Salvation Seraphim" monsters to your hand and return all other cards excavated by this effect to the top of your deck in any order.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Honored Crusader**

Light/Rank 3/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/1600 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: [2 or more (Max. 5) Level 5 monsters] If this card is Xyz Summoned successfully, attach all "Salvation Seraphim" monsters in your graveyard as Xyz Material. This card gains the effect of each "Salvation Seraphim" Xyz monster attached to it as Xyz Material. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can banish 2 Xyz Materials attached to this card: This card can make an additional attack on a monster your opponent controls.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Inspired Crusader**

Light/Rank 3/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/1600 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: [2 or more (Max. 5) Level 4 monsters] If this card is Xyz Summoned successfully, attach all "Salvation Seraphim" monsters in your graveyard as Xyz Material. This card gains the effect of each "Salvation Seraphim" Xyz monster attached to it as Xyz Material. If this card battles a monster, negate that monster's effects and decrease its ATK and DEF by 100 for each of this card's Xyz Materials at the end of the damage step.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Glorious Crusader**

Light/Rank 8/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/3000 ATK/2800 DEF

 _Effects unrevealed_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Inquisitor**

Light/Rank 1/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/1000 ATK/300 DEF

 _Effects unrevealed_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Earthbound Disciple Geo Cherubim**

Light/Rank -8/Fairy/Dark Xyz/Effect/0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: [3 Level -8 Monsters] This card's original ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of Dark Xyz Materials attached to this card x1000. You can banish 1 Dark Xyz Material and 1 card on the field or in each player's graveyard: Halve your opponent's LP.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Sanctified Realm**

 **Field Spell**

Effect: This card's effect is not applied to players who do not control a monster(s) that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck or who have a monster(s) in their respective graveyard. Players take no damage. Each card a player controls cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn. Once per turn, the turn player can add 1 Spell/Trap Card from their deck to their hand but that card cannot be Set or activated on the turn this effect is activated.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Salvation Seraphim Ascension Force**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Image:** A pillar of light with the two "S" symbols of the Salvation Seraphim monsters on its left and right.

Effect: If a "Salvation Seraphim" Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your side of the field, you can activate this effect: attach 1 "Salvation Seraphim" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to this card as Xyz Material. If you have no monsters in your graveyard, you can tribute this card to target 1 Xyz Monster you control. Xyz Summon 1 "Salvation Seraphim" monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is up to 2 Ranks higher than that target's rank, using that target as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that target becomes Xyz Materials to the summoned monster).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Seraphim Force**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Image:** A pair of golden "S"s with wings on their sides.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control. Xyz Summon 1 "Salvation Seraphim" monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that target's rank, using that target as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to that target becomes Xyz Materials to the summoned monster).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Paragon Force**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Image:** The "S" symbols of Salvation Seraphim but with silver wings, smaller wings at their tails and ten gold orbs embedded into them.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control. Xyz Summon 1 "Salvation Seraphim" monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is up to 4 Ranks higher than that target's rank, using that target as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that target becomes Xyz Materials to the summoned monster).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rank-Down-Trap Judgment Force**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Image:** A large golden scale with one tray filled with glowing Overlay Units and another try filled with an equal amount of black crystals.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field. Dark Xyz Summon 1 Dark Xyz monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is equal to the rank of the target times -1, using that target as Dark Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that target becomes Dark Xyz Materials to the summoned monster).

 _Note: The proceeding cards were created by Donjusticia and first appeared in his fanfic "Signs of Renewal". Used with permission._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hymn of the Earthbound Disciples**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Image:** Seven black cloaked figures rising into the air in song while the black bust of a masked figure looks on.

 **Effect:** You can only activate this card as long as you have one "Earthbound Disciple" on the field. Target one monster your opponent controls from the Extra Deck and take control of it. When this card is destroyed, return control of that monster back to your opponent.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Wes uses his new deck in a three against one duel while Rui tries to find someone who can help save Yuri from his delirium and keep him safe from whoever wants him dead. But even then, their troubles are only beginning.**_

" _ **Hysteria" coming soon.**_


	4. Hysteria

_**Before the knight would grow up to become a knight, he was nothing more than a young boy who had everything any child wanted.**_

 _ **A home, loving parents, and a head full of dreams that he could use to explore and escape the dreary, gloomy and downright depressing landscape of Satellite.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, imaginations always hit a brick wall in the face of reality, and the reality was that life could be absolutely cruel.**_

 _ **The best day of his life became the worst; happiness turned into sadness soon after he wished that he would always be happy with his family.**_

 _ **And ever since the, the knight casted the finest armor to be worn over his heart, so that he would be protected from the pain that came with losing ones that he loved.**_

 _ **However, he did not expect the princess with blue eyes to slowly begin working on dismantling that armor. Nor did he expect that, in just a short time, he would gain just what he wished for all these years ago.**_

 _ **In the end, it was something to die for.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **3rd Offering**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hysteria**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Empty Road in Domino Below, 5:25 PM_

Rui runs as if her life depends on it.

Technically speaking, she doesn't have to worry if she gets captured. From what she understands about her new state of being, Dark Signers and those associated with them are faster, sturdier and stronger than an average human being, and their senses are multiplied tenfold.

The reason that she runs as if her life depends on it is mostly out of habit, back when she was chased by members of Security or ignorant assholes who deemed her to be a witch in the worst kinds of ways.

And also because the life of the person she cradles in her arms depends on it.

A part of Rui feels absolutely ashamed at what she enacted back at that duel. She was that close in killing someone. Never in her wildest dreams has she ever wanted to kill someone. Get retribution on those who have harassed her, yes. Absolutely going so far as to murder them in cold blood? No.

"Please…" Yuri groans, head turning to the side. "F...father…"

Rui places a hand over Yuri's forehead and grimaces; he's burning up with a fever. She has to hurry. She knows that there is a doctor in Domino Below, but where he is right now, that she can't tell. All she can see for miles are dilapidated buildings, wrecks of cars, giant piles of trash and black birds staring at her as if they were sent by the gods to watch her.

Black birds...a thought suddenly appears in her mind.

She knows that Psychic Duelists are capable of summoning monsters in real life, and she recalls how her grandfather would summon monsters from his deck to entertain her when she was a child. Could a witch like her, now a Dark Signer Acolyte, use this powers to help him?

It is worth a try.

Rui stops running and kneels down, gently placing Yuri on the ground. His breathing has slowed down, but he's still covered in all of those bruises.

Rui ignores this as she looks at her Duel Disk and pulls out her deck. Fanning the cards out, she finds the card she wants, returns the deck into her Duel Disk and plays the card.

"Salvation Seraphim Healer, hear my cry!" she announces.

Then, in a burst of light, the angel with leaves and berries decorating her long blond hair in an earthy halo appears, mortar and pestle in hand.

" _What can I do for you, Mistress?"_ asks the angel.

"First of all, just call me 'Rui'," Rui begins. "And second, please help me heal him! He's...he's going to die if we don't do something."

Salvation Seraphim Healer takes a look at Yuri's wounds. There's no second-guessing it; the wounds he took from Ruri's duel would kill him if nothing is done soon.

Then, the healing angel smiles. _I know just what to do, Rui. Just keep talking to him, tell him that everything will be all right!_

Rui smiles. "Thank you."

Salvation Seraphim Healer swiftly plucks a few leaves from her halo and places them into the pestle. Then, like a rabbit making _mochi_ on the moon, she alternates between mixing the poultice and pounding it with her mortar over and over again until all that is left is a fine golden paste that smells like peppermint.

 _Rub this all over his wounds and he'll be much better._ says Salvation Seraphim Healer.

"All right," says Rui, taking two fingers into the paste and running it over a large scar over Yuri's forehead. With a single swipe, the wound begins to heal, much to her relief.

"It's going to be okay," Rui whispers, smearing some more paste onto his arm. "I promise you, Yuri. I...I'm sorry for what I did back there. It was uncalled for."

Her only response to this is another moan as the wound on the arm fades. Rui swallows hard as she starts unbuttoning Yuri's coat, wincing at all of the scars on his chest.

Who...who would do such a thing to him?

"Father...please…" Yuri mumbles, a tear falling down his eye as he reaches towards Rui and places a hand on her cheek. "Please…"

Rui's eyes fill with tears as she places a hand over his own. Then, she applies more of the balm on the scars, watching them heal as Salvation Seraphim Healer looks on.

"Yuri…" Rui whispers. "Yuri don't go into the light...you have someone waiting for you..Just hold on tight and -"

"Yugo! Yugo, what the hell happened to you?!"

Rui looks up to see a woman approach them from a jeep that stopped just a few feet away from them. She has short brown hair with a pair of red goggles perched on top, and wears a mechanic outfit that's colored red, grey and white. A yellow toolkit is strapped to her waist and she also has a cellphone out in her hand. Salvation Seraphim Healer tilts her head at the stranger, but otherwise stays calm.

"Oh my god, Yugo!" The woman screams, approaching Yuri. She drops to her knees and begins shaking the boy. "Yugo, speak to me! It's me, Elaine!"

Yuri just groans, eyes blurry as Elaine looks on the verge of tears. She turns to Rui and grabs her shoulders.

"What happened to Yugo?!" Elaine asks, hysterical. "Who did this to him? Was it Security? Did they decide to…"

"No, it wasn't Security!" Rui blurts out. "And his name isn't Yugo, it's Yuri! And he...well, he's…"

Elaine pauses as she takes another good look at Yuri. Her eyes must be deceiving her because, if Yuri's hair and eyes were a different color, he would have looked just like...

"Yuri is in bad shape," she states, running a finger across a large cut on his shoulder. "What kind of person would do such a thing?"

"He...well, I…"

If Rui was alive at this point, her heart would be pounding against her chest. How could she be so _ruthless_? There is absolutely no way this woman would believe that sweet Princess Rui, whose thoughts of evil intent only went as far as people understanding what it's like to be her when they hurled insults at her, nearly killed Yuri in a duel just minutes ago nor that this girl is now one of the deadly Dark Signers that patrolled Domino Below.

Better yet, what the hell are her _grandparents_ going to think when they find out?

Elaine grits her teeth as she sends a quick message on her phone. Then, she places it into her toolbelt. "You can tell me on the way; come on, get your little friend to carry him to the jeep."

"But wait!" Rui stammers, gently lifting Yuri into her arms. Salvation Seraphim Healer tilts her head, unsure whether to stay or leave. Rui just nods her head and the blond angel takes the hint, disappearing in a small shower of gold glitter. "Um, Miss Elaine, where are we heading?"

Elaine turns and points off into the distance.

"My place of work," she answers. "Time to take refuge under the Guardian Signs."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Wes vs Security, 5:30 PM_

 **(Wes: 8000) - - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

Narrowing his eyes, Wes observes the cards that are in his opponents' hands. He smirks; the duel is over before it even begins.

"I'll go first," he says, drawing a card. He smiles at what he draws and chuckles, "And I'll start by playing this Spell Card I call Synthphonist Orchestra!"

A low hum fills the field as the desolate area transforms into a large orchestra pit one finds in a humongous theater. The only difference here is that this pit is filled with circuitry, glowing electric lines, and blinking lights that juxtapositions the baroque with the cybernetic. Marble columns with techno lights meshed in a dazzling display of what is to come.

"My players will take the stage soon enough," Wes continues. "But first, let me tell you just what this card will do for me. Every time I shuffle a card in my graveyard back into my deck, this card gains a 'Synth Counter'. What these counters do, you'll know later on.

"Next, I summon the first of my performers. I summon Synthphonist Oboist in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on the stage is a girl with brown hair that falls into curls and wearing a simple black dress. What is interesting to note about her is that she seems to be a test subject for cybernetic surgery: her skin and dress sports cybernetic implements and blinking lights and resting on her back are a trio of oboes like folded wings. (1200 ATK)

"W...what is that?!" asks C4, looking at his Duel Disk. "This isn't your usual play, kid!"

"Oh, you just noticed that now?" asks Wes. "Yes, Synthphonist Oboist is just like me and all of these souls who have to scavenge just to have a bowl of rice or slice of bread to fill their empty bellies. They have lost so much yet they still keep standing, still with these smiles on their faces as they prepare for tomorrow's struggles.

"And she won't be performing alone. With Synthphonist Orchestra on the field, I can make an additional summon for a 'Synthphonist' monster once per turn. So next, I play Synthphonist Flutist to join her!"

With a few notes of a flute fluttering in the air, the next monster appears. She is a head shorter than Oboist with long white hair that falls past her shoulders and a maroon and white dress with plenty of ruffles. On both sides of her head are blinking plug-in lights that flash red and green. Her right arm is mechanical, a bright silver color that contrasts with her outfit. She curtsies to her opponents. (800 ATK)

"My next card is called Synthphonist Tuning! Since I have at least one 'Synthphonist' monster on the field, I get to take another one from my deck to my hand."

He plays the card, depicting a girl with a little tricorner on her head and puppet strings and pulleys attached to her joints plucking at one while Synthphonist Flutist holds a tuning fork in her hand. A card pops out of Wes's deck, which he takes to expand his hand to three.

"And what's more, if I shuffle Synthphonist Tuning back to my deck, I can perform an _additional_ summon! And remember, every time I shuffle a card from my graveyard to my deck, my Synthphonist Orchestra gains a 'Synth Counter'."

"What?!" A113 announces as the Field Spell blinks to life and the sounds of musical instruments warming up enters everyone's ears. "You mean to tell me that you're summoning _three_ monsters in one turn?"

"That's not fair!" B12 adds.

Wes frowns, left arm trembling. "You ganging up on me 3 against 1 isn't fair!" he notes. "Better yet, your way of taking care of Domino Below and your 'treatment' of its fellow citizens isn't fair! Why don't you take a walk in my boots before you start complaining?!"

Before C4 can open his mouth, Wes states, "I summon Synthphonist Clarinetist in Attack Mode to create a trio of Woodwinds to knock you all down!"

The newest Synthphonist monster appears to the left of Synthphonist Flutist, her blue hair in a bobcut and wearing a suit instead of a dress like her sisters. Her left arm is colored silver with various gears running smoothly as she sweeps her arm out to properly bow at her opponents. The left side of her face has metal plating and a single red light for an eye that all but states, "This is your end." (1600 ATK)

"Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn," Wes finishes, placing a card face-down. "Your move, gentlemen."

The three Security guards stare at Wes's monsters for a moment, trying to understand what the boy's play is. From what they have heard about him, they know that he usually plays a PSY-Frame deck with Psychic support that revolves around Banishing monsters on the field to cripple his opponent's plays. It would make sense, seeing as he is from a Duel Gang famous from breaking duelists' spirits by taking away what they hold most dear.

But this? They note that something is entirely off about the situation, but that will be for later. After they drop his lifepoints to zero.

"Your monsters aren't so tough," A113 notes, drawing a card. "And, you _do_ realize that you left three non-activated Gemini monsters on the field in _Attack Mode_ , right?"

"I did?" Wes exclaims, hands on his face in horror. "Oh no, whatever shall I do? How did I become the top member of Team Snagem by playing an opening move such as this!"

When no one answers his question, he chuckles. Then, he lifts his head and cackles before he lowers his head. The grin on his face combined with the black sclera and golden pupils make him resemble a black cat staring out into the shadows, ready to inflict bad luck to whoever it crosses paths with.

"Looks are absolutely deceiving, Security," he hisses. "My monsters may look weak, but each of them are just like me; there's more than them that meets the eye. And they have _quite_ the arsenal to take your Goyo goons down for the count."

"You're gonna eat your words, punk," A113 snarls. "First, I play Meteor of Destruction!"

He plays a Spell Card of a golden meteor surrounded by fiery energy. Wes grimaces; he knows where this is going.

"Since you have more than 3000 lifepoints, I can inflict 1000 points of damage! Eat this!"

A large yellow meteor rains from the sky, slamming into Wes's Duel Disk as Wes is pushed back an inch or two.

 **(Wes: 7000) - - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"Then, I summon Jutte Lord in Attack Mode!" A113 continues.

Rising onto the field is a warrior monster wearing a black tri-corner hat, a cyan coat with golden trimming and a black _hakama_. A white mask with red lines covers his face and strapped to its left side are two thin swords. His feet are covered by white socks and black slippers and in his right hand is the weapon, a jutte, that reminds Wes of a giant seam ripper (not that he would know that at first glance, having had to learn how to mend his own clothes so he could save money for more important things). (1600 ATK)

"And when Jutte Lord is summoned, I get to Special Summon another 'Jutte' monster from my hand. So join your lord, Jutte Fighter!"

Rising next to Jutte Lord is another monster that reaches up to Jutte Lord's waist. He has his hair oiled into a topknot and strapped to his back is a large blue gas tank. He wears a yellow robe with a red vest on top of that, black sneakers and jutte similar to Jutte Lord's in his right hand. Lastly, he squints at Wes through a pair of large round glasses. (700 ATK)

"With these two monsters, I'll tune them together for a Synchro Summon!"

"And here we go," Wes mutters, watching Jutte Fighter transform into a trio of rings while Jutte Lord forms into four white stars that fly into the rings.

 **(*2 + *4 = *6)**

" _To catch my prey, I call upon a predator!"_ A113 chants. " _I Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!"_

Then, the monster emerges.

Wes has battled Security more than a dozen times to know what this monster looks like: It looks more like a demon than a warrior with a purple and red mask, two different colored eyes - red for the left and yellow for the right - and two purple horns. He wears armor with fur trim around the neck and shoulders along with green robes with yellow trim. A large red shawl wraps around his body as he prepares his jutte weapon with glee, cackling at which of these fine ladies will be the first one to be 'attacked' by him. (2400 ATK)

"Next, I equip my Goyo Predator with Goyo Arrow! And as long as it's equipped to my monster, I can inflict 100 points damage onto your lifepoints for each of my monster's levels once per turn!"

He plays an Equip Spell Card, depicting not a bow and arrow, but rather a gatling gun crackling with lightning. A similar weapon straps itself onto the left wrist of Goyo Predator.

"Oh, what a surprise," Wes notes. "As if I haven't experienced _that_ before. Oh wait, I have. And if I had a bag of popcorn for every single time I've taken damage from that card, I would be selling them off at the next circus that comes into town."

A113 sucks his teeth in as Goyo Predator fires the 'arrow' at Wes's Duel Disk. Wes doesn't even flinch when his Duel Disk is hit with six bullets.

 **(Wes: 6400) - - - - - - -(A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"Now my monster," A113 continues. "Attack the one with the flute!"

Goyo Predator lunges straight toward Synthphonist Flutist, the girl lifting her head up high as the jutte is about to pierce her heart.

"Not so fast!" says Wes. "I activate my face-down card, Synthphonist Resonance!"

His face-down card flips over, revealing the trio of Synthphonist Clarinetist and Oboist and a third girl with a snare drum and a black visor covering her eyes on stage holding hands, a bright light rising underneath their feet and shining in their eyes.

"When this card is activated, it Normal Summons all 'Synthphonist' monsters on my side of the field, unlocking their true potential as Gemini monsters!"

The trio of monsters that Wes controls feels power surge through their bodies. For Oboist, the three oboes on her back spread out like a compass pointing out in different directions. With energy washing all over her, her mechanical parts detach themselves and hover around her as if magnetized.

Next, Synthphonist Flutist cackles as her white hair also stands up like a nuclear plume as her right arm morphs into a cybernetic flute with two screens popping up. A set of metal spikes emerge from her back as a pair of plugs from her new flute arm are jacked into the plugs on both sides of her head.

And as for Clarinetist, her hair spikes up as if someone rubbed a balloon onto her head, and her suit transforms into a suit of spiky robotic armor. Her left arm quickly shifts into a hybrid of a robotic cannon and clarinet that she points at Goyo Predator.

"That little light show won't save you!" A113 notes. "Your monsters are still too weak to stand up to my monster!"

"I activate the effect of Synthphonist Oboist!" Wes shouts. "I can negate an attack from a monster then reduce the level of one monster I control by 1! Go!"

Synthphonist Oboist obliges as six bolts of lightning fire from the oboes on her back, sending Goyo Predator back to its master's side. (LV: 4 -) 3)

"Next, the effect of Synthphonist Flutist activates!" Wes continues. "Once per turn, whenever the level of a monster changes, I get to draw a card!"

He swiftly draws his card all while watching A113 grit his teeth.

"And then," Wes grins. "I activate the effect of Synthphonist Clarinetist! Once per turn, I can flip a monster you control face-down and then reduce a level of a monster I control by 1!"

Synthphonist Clarinetist fires her clarinet cannon at Goyo Predator, hitting him a blast of Sonic waves before he turns into a face-down card. (LV: 4 -) 1)

"...I end my turn there," A113 says. "But there's still more where that came from."

"My turn!" says B12, drawing his card and adding it to his hand. But when Wes looks at said hand, he raises an eyebrow at the new addition.

He must be seeing things, because the card the Security officer drew is Polymerization.

"First, I play my Spell Card, Thunder Short!" B12 announces. "Now you lose 400 lifepoints for every monster you control!"

He slaps his card into the Duel Disk, the card depicting a trio of monsters struck by lighting in a barren landscape all while someone (a man with long orange hair) shields himself from the thunderstorm raging on. Then, three bolts of lightning strike down on Wes's Duel Disk and reduces his lifepoints by 1200.

 **(Wes: 5200) - - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"Then, I summon Jutte Fighter onto the field in Attack Mode!" B12 announces.

Another copy of Jutte Fighter appears, weapon ready. (700 ATK)

"And since I have a Warrior monster on the field, I can Special Summon Fire Flint Lady from my hand!"

The next monster that appears is a woman shorter than Jutte Fighter, her face covered with a white and red hood so only her large smile can be seen. She wears a simple blue robe with a yellow _obi_ tying it and in her hands are two large pieces of coal that she strikes to form sparks. (100 ATK)

"Then, I Synchro Summon! Go, my loyal monsters!"

Jutte Fighter spins around and forms into three rings while Kiribi Lady smiles before she shrinks into a single star. Wes narrows his eyes; what exactly is this Security guard going to prove with a Synchro Monster and a Polymerization card?

"Whatever you're trying to pull, I'm sure to stop you!" he boasts.

 **(*2 + *1 = *3)**

 _"You fool!"_ B12 cries. " _There is no escape; many have tried, all have failed! I Synchro Summon! Level 3! Goyo Defender, report for duty!"_

Rising onto the field is a tiny warrior the size of Jutte Fighter, with white and red kabuki makeup, black hair in a topknot and dressed in a blue robe. In his right hand is his jutte, and in his left hand is a blue and yellow riot-shield twice his size. (1000 DEF)

"When I have an EARTH Warrior-type Synchro monster on the field, I get to Special Summon another Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck onto the field!"

A copy of Goyo Defender rises, preparing his shield and jutte. (1000 DEF)

"And next, I plan to use them to unleash a monster that will bring you to your knees! I play my Spell Card, Polymerization!"

Wes's eyes narrow at seeing the well known Fusion Spell Card appear. Both of B12's Goyo Defender's spin round and suck into the card as the Security Officer smirks.

 _"I Fusion Summon! Now, bow down to the ultimate authority! Bow down to Goyo Emperor!"_

Descending from the sky is the Fusion Monster on an elaborate throne with red velvet cushioning. His long violet hair is tied into two tails that fall down to his stomach, while his face is covered in the white and red makeup of his fellow Goyo monsters. He dresses in a yellow silk robe with cyan trim and purple and red shoulder pads along with an emperor hat topping his head. He shoots a glare at Wes's monsters, as if disapproving of the fun and games that his Synthphonist monsters have to offer. (3300 ATK)

 _Since when did Security members learn how to Fusion Summon?_ Wes thinks to himself. _Looks like that's_ another _question to ask Mikuri._

"Next, I equip Goyo Arrow to my Goyo Emperor, so you lose another 1000 lifepoints!" B12 cackles.

Strapped onto Goyo Emperor's arm is a miniature gatling gun, and ten rounds of bullets strike Wes, who blocks the attacks by crossing his arms across his face, getting seriously annoyed with his opponents.

 **(Wes: 4200) - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"Now my monster, attack!"

Goyo Emperor positions his Goyo Arrow at Synthphonist Oboist, the girl ready to strike back once again.

"I activate Synthphonist Oboist's special ability once more!" Wes counters. "I negate your attack, reduce Oboist's level by 1 and have Synthphonist Flutist let me draw another card! Then, Synthphonist Clarinetist will flip Goyo Emperor face-down!"

Again, Synthphonist Oboist fires six bolts of lightning at a Goyo monster all while Wes draws another card. (LV: 3 -) 2) This is then followed by Synthphonist Clarinetist turning the Fusion monster into a face-down card. (LV: 3 -) 2)

"Now, are you gonna play something new or are we just gonna do the old song and dance with C4 here?" Wes inquires.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of this shitty stage and bring us back to Earth!" B12 snaps.

A large tornado storms across the field, ready to blow the orchestra out of the way. Wes smirks.

"And _I_ remove a 'Synth Counter' on my Synthphonist Orchestra to keep it standing!" he retorts, watching B12 drop his jaw in horror. The lights of the orchestra fades, but otherwise it weathered the storm. "Better luck next time, BB!

"Now C4, show me what you got!"

C4 growls as Wes looks into his hand. It looks very similar to A113's, so that clues him in on what to expect.

"FINE!" says C4, practically tearing the top card off of his deck. "First, I play Meteor of Destruction!"

A second meteor falls from the sky, this time it knocks Wes off of his feet, but he doesn't groan in agony.

Instead, he looks downright annoyed as he stands up, glaring at his opponent with a look that could set candles aflame.

 **(Wes: 3200) - - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"Next," C4 continues, oblivious to the slowly burning anger forming inside Wes. "I'll…"

"Finish that sentence for you!" Wes interrupts, rolling his eyes. He clears his throat before he states in a very gruff voice, "I summon Jutte Lord onto the field in Attack Mode!"

C4 plays the card all while scowling. The Jutte Lord appears with a similar scowl on his face. (1600 ATK)

"And when he's on the field, I'll Special Summon Jutte Fighter from my hand…" Wes continues.

The third Jutte Fighter appears next to Jutte Lord, frowning. (700 ATK)

"And then, I'll tune my monsters to form a Synchro Summon! Go my monsters!"

C4's face is red underneath his helmet as he performs his Synchro Summon.

 **(*2 + *4 = *6)**

" _Behold, this is the power of authority!"_ Wes shouts, stating the chant from memory. " _Synchro Summon! Level 6! A surprise encounter, Goyo Guardian!"_

The newest monster towers both Goyo Predator and Emperor, depicting a burly man with the white/red makeup and jutte weapon of the Goyo monsters alongside black robes and a large blue sash tied behind his back. He cackles in glee at his prey, while the Synthphonist monsters frown back at him. (2800 ATK)

"And now, I equip Goyo Arrow onto my monster to inflict 600 points of damage to your lifepoints, Team Snagem Scum!" Wes proclaims, unphased at the arrow that hits his Duel Disk.

 **(Wes: 2600) - - - - - - - (A113: 8000)(B12: 8000)(C4: 8000)**

"And now I attack!" Wes shouts. "Go Goyo Guardian!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" C4 screams as his monster flies towards the Synthphonist monsters.

"...No," Wes answers, looking downright bored. "Synthphonist Oboist…"

Oboist rolls her eyes as she forms a massive dome-like barrier over her and her sisters. (LV: 2 -) 1) Then, Wes draws his card.

"Now, what's next?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, wait, wait...don't tell me." He closes his eyes, stretches his left arm out and places a finger on his forehead. "I see...I see...I _seeeeee_ …"

As C4's eye twitches at Wes's melodrama, ready to clock the boy over the head with his Duel Disk. Then, Wes's eyes suddenly shoot open.

"Solidarity!" he proclaims. "Yes, you will use Solidarity to increase the attack strength of all Warrior monsters that you three control by 800 and state that I can no longer negate attacks since Synthphonist Oboist's level has dropped to 1. Then, you all will laugh at me and say that I am doomed, then state that after I lose, you will proceed to take me into the Facility...correct?"

The three guards are speechless as C4 looks at his hand; Wes is correct. He has a Solidarity card in his hand.

"Yes, I play Solidarity," C4 states, playing the Continuous Spell Card on the field of the five Ojama Brothers holding hands around a graveyard and watches as the stats of his face-up Goyo monster rise. (2800 -) 3600 ATK)

"And yes, you just realized that you can't use the little oboe girl to protect yourself! However, after we finish with you, you're going to have a better life and purpose than wasting away in the Facility."

Wes frowns. Something definitely isn't right. Something in the pit of his stomach is telling him that whatever he's getting into that isn't the Facility is nothing but bad news.

"Wait a second," says A113, taking a quick glance at Synthphonist Clarinetist. "You're not going to use her effect?"

"Oh how sweet of you to actually have _feelings_ for me," says Wes. "But trust me on this, the feeling isn't mutual.

"And with that, my players are here. It's time for the show to begin!"

 _That's right..._ A voice whispers in his mind, causing Wes to gasp. _It's time for us to have a little talk, Wes._

And as he draws his card, Wes's vision becomes shrouded with light.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Elaine's Jeep, 5:40 PM_

"Tell me, girl," says Elaine, foot on the pedal as she speeds down the empty road. "What's your name?"

"It's Rui," Rui answers, sitting in the back, cradling Yuri in her arms. "I live in Agate Forest with my grandparents."

"Really now? I have a fiance who lived there once, before he settled down in the central hub of Domino Below that has been christened as Toynbee County."

"Eh?"

Elaine sighs as she looks at the rearview mirror. "It's named after some old guy who explained that civilization goes through many phases of 'challenge and response' - people meet challenges and respond by inventing new things or imagining great ideas that will help them progress through time.

"That's what this whole thing with Domino Below is; just some huge experiment to see how we all will react to this humongous earthquake splitting us to the Tops and Commoners. I'm just wondering how long it will take before we get into a _Metropolis_ -type of rebellion."

Rui stays quiet as Elaine looks back on the road. "I'm sorry I freaked out back there, Rui. I just thought…"

"You thought Yuri was this Yugo person you knew," Rui finishes.

Elaine nods her head as she tosses a framed photo behind her. Rui catches it and gasps; Yugo does look exactly like Yuri, except his hair is blue and yellow and his eyes are teal. In the photo, Yugo is hugging Elaine as they pose in front of a silver D-Wheel modeled after a hornet.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny that they they both look exactly the same!" Elaine continues. "I mean, what are the chances to find two individuals that bear the same face here in Domino Below? It's almost as if the two were brothers are something."

Rui flinches as she hears that word. "Brothers…" she murmurs.

Yuri's memory plays in her mind, where "Father" and Young Yuri decide to have a picnic for their little family, and how Young Yuri swore to be strong enough to protect everyone he loves. Is this why the Yuri resting in her lap became this haughty general that carded people and kidnapped princesses for kicks? Did something happen in his past to make him this way?

"Are people born wicked or have wickedness thrust upon him?" Rui asks herself, recalling a song she once heard.

Elaine frowns as she notices the solemn look on Rui's face. "You mind if I put some music on?"

Rui shakes her head. "No, I think it'll make things better if Yuri listens to some."

Elaine smiles once again. "All right then. I hope you don't mind _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ ; it's kinda my go-to music whenever I travel. Any preference?"

"Something soothing would be nice."

"Ah! I know just the thing!"

At this, Elaine presses a button on the radio presses the 'Forward' button two or three times. Then, a music box melody combined with Dick Van Dyke's voice fills the jeep as Rui holds onto Yuri tight.

" _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting, to sail your worries away…"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Wes's Mind, 5:46 PM_

Wes's eyes suddenly snap open and he finds himself in some strange landscape of mirrors floating in a violet landscape. He looks around, sensing someone is observing him. He doesn't need to use his psychic powers to deduce something like that.

Still, better get this over with so he can return to the duel.

"Mikuri?" he asks, looking around. When he gets no response, he sighs, "If you're here, I have plenty of questions that need answers!"

" _Mikuri?"_ A voice echoes, causing Wes to gasp. That voice is exactly like his own. " _I'm not him, but I can answer anything that you need."_

Wes spins around, seeing a shadow reflected in one of the mirrors. The shadow races from one mirror to the next as if it is the white rabbit that leads children to Wonderland. Wes immediately sets off, trying to find any suspicious details of this shadow, but the only thing he can see is that the eyes of the shadow shine gold, even in the dark.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Wes asks, trying to keep up with this strange entity.

" _I am you,"_ His shadow answers. " _Better yet,_ you _are a part of_ me _."_

"I'm gonna need a name," Wes remarks. "Because I doubt calling you my 'True Self' is gonna catch on."

" _Oh that,"_ The person chuckles. " _You may call me 'Zarc', if you wish my dear Remnant."_

Wes raises an eyebrow. "'Remnant'? Is that some kind of Dark Signer or Hamunaptra thing?"

" _No, no…"_ Zarc answers. " _It is a 'Soul' thing. It is a very convoluted story that I will not get into, but the gist of it is that you are a part of my soul reborn into a new body."_

Wes nearly stumbles over his own feet when he hears that. "W...what?!"

The shadow lets out a long sigh. " _I know it is a lot to take in, Remnant of mine. But now is not the time. Look, we are here."_

Wes looks away from the mirror and gasps. In front of him is an elaborate door made of obsidian with four dragons carved upon its surface. The eyes of each of the dragons stare at him, made of gemstones of different colors. One has blue eyes made of turquoise, one has amethyst eyes, one has a ruby and emerald eye, and the last one…

The last one has pink tourmaline eyes and looks exactly like Yuri's Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

As Wes stares in bewilderment, the shadow leaps out of a mirror and lands in front of Wes, extending his arms out as if to embrace the boy. The smile on the shadow's face widens as the darkness gives way to light, revealing a figure that Wes knows, with grey hair with green highlights and bright golden eyes.

But what is different about this person now is that they also have a pair of black and green dragon wings on his back. a long serpentine tail that curls around his legs and black fins on the side of his head, making him look like a demon ready to devour an unrepentant soul.

"You…" Wes whispers, recalling Yuri's memory of the garden. "You're Yuri's father…."

Zarc chuckles, scales forming on his face. He smiles, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Wes shudders; it reminds him of the nightmares he once had of being devoured by a school of sharks.

" _We were once the father of four brilliant sons,"_ Zarc answers, his voice soft. " _Until the_ humans _came and threatened to destroy my kingdom, burning it down to the ground and unleashing a monster that threatened to kill me and my children were it not for…"_

Zarc pauses for a second before he shakes his head.

" _You will learn that story later. But right now, I noticed that you were in a tight situation."_

"I've handled worse," Wes states, pointing to the scar that runs across this nose. "See this? This was back when I was first thrown into Facility. Can you imagine those assholes? They tagged a _seven-year-old child_ with a criminal mark! And for what? For stealing food so he could survive! Is that such a crime that a child only wants to live?"

Zarc pauses as he approaches the teen, placing a hand on Wes's cheek. Wes, for his part, does not swat the hand away, but stares into Zarc's eyes, noticing the finer details that make him realize something important.

 _We have the same face..._ he thinks, all while Zarc smiles.

" _You are not wrong to think that,"_ Zarc whispers, wiping away a tear that unexpectedly falls down Wes's cheek. " _And Wes, I would like to offer you my sincerest gratitude."_

"...For what?" Wes croaks. He feels something within him scream to run to Zarc, to be embraced by this person even though his rational mind states that this person is absolutely dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.

" _Your selflessness. You leapt into the fray to save my son from being attacked by his own monster controlled by that awful_ witch," Zarc hisses, eyes flickering like a tiny flame. His expression softens as quick as it takes for one to jump at the slightest sound in the middle of the night. " _And here I am to return the favor."_

"Whatever you're giving me, keep it," Wes answers, turning away. He feels guilty for showing his back towards Zarc, but it is either that or have these emotions overwhelm him. "And I don't know why you hate humanity, but leave Rui out of your little vengeance plot."

Zarc frowns. " _...I can't."_

"And why not?" asks Wes, sensing a cold chill falling down his spine. If he is alive, his teeth would chatter, he would unconsciously rub his hands down his arms to keep himself warm, and his breath would come out as small puffs of smoke in the icy air.

In fact, he's doing all except the small puffs of icy breath. He doesn't know why, but just turning away from Zarc makes him feel absolutely sick to his stomach.

" _Because, Remnant. Rui is also a Remnant...of HER."_

"Does this 'HER' have a name?" asks Wes, focusing on something other than this need, no, this _desire_ , to be wrapped in Zarc's arms. The way that Rui stares at him is filled with innocence and purity. When Zarc stares at him...it feels like a suffocating presence that simultaneously makes it hard to breathe and so light-headed that all he can see are stars.

" _She does, she does. But your little witch will tell you soon enough. Tell me, Remnant-"_

"My name is Wes," Wes states, clenching his teeth.

" _Tell me,_ Wes," Zarc corrects himself. " _Don't you want it?"_

"Want what?" Wes whispers, feeling so weak now, stumbling backwards but righting himself before he falls on his butt. "What do you know about me?"

" _I know that deep down, you miss the loving embrace of your mother and father."_ Zarc answers taking a step forward. " _Deep down, despite this mask you wear of a lone knight who rides across this desolate wasteland, you are a child crying out for someone to hold you tight and make the nightmares go away. That in the darkest parts of your souls, you wished to have died alongside your parents that night instead of leaving for a flights of fancy that would never give you what you truly wanted._

" _Wes, you want a family again."_

At this, Wes gasps when he feels Zarc wrap his arms around his torso. At this, he can feel something hum in his mind. Memories.

Memories of Zarc spending time with four boys with different colored hair and dragon appendages quickly flash through his mind in the time it takes one to blink. Sleeping, hugging, snuggling, comforting these boys...raising them to be strong, always stating how much he loved them…

The pure unadulterated emotions of unconditional love, care and comfort flow through Wes's body like a waterfall, causing him to break down, turn towards the draconic silver-haired version of him - as there is no other way to describe Zarc at this point - and weep in Zarc's arms. Zarc sighs, wrapping Wes tight with his tail and running a hand through the boy's hair.

" _There, there…"_ Zarc coos, running a black talon across Wes's cheek. " _Everything will be all right. I'm right here, and I will never leave you. We will be together from now on, and we shall work on this mission to prepare this strip of land for massacre if it will mean that I can truly be with my sons once more."_

Wes sniffles and grips onto Zarc even tighter, wanting nothing more than to be filled with this peace of mind for as long as he walks the earth as an undead. This type of feeling could never be replaced.

" _Wes…"_ A second voice pierces through the darkness. " _Wes...are you there? What's going on?"_

Wes blinks when he hears Rui interrupt this tender moment between him and Zarc. A part of him wants to be angry at her, to lash at her for taking this away from him. Instead, he steps back from Zarc and answers, out loud.

"I'm okay…" Wes answers, smiling. How long has it been since he truly felt happy like this? "I'm just about to start my turn. How are you?"

" _I'm fine."_ Rui says, her voice bright and cheerful like a ray of light shining down on him. " _I'm worried about you. Please win, okay?"_

Wes turns to Zarc and then nods his head. "I will."

" _Let us head back, then,"_ says Zarc, taking Wes's hand into his own. The massive doors behind them open and a brilliant light overtakes Wes's vision. " _And reunite...as one!"_

Wes is so caught up with Zarc's presence and the light that shines behind him that he doesn't see how his eyes glaze over…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _September 30th, Wes vs Security, 5:50 PM_

And when he finds himself facing off against three Goyo monsters once again, Wes knows what he has to do.

" _Let's do this, Remnant."_ Zarc purrs in Wes's ear. " _Let's show these fools what it is to mess with us!"_

Wes lowes his head and smirks, his pupils transforming into slits. "Let's do it, Zarc."

"My turn!" Wes declares, drawing his card. He stares at it, then smiles. "And I start by using the effect of Synthphonist Clarinetist to flip Goyo Guardian face-down and reduce her level by one!"

Synthphonist Clarinetist smirks as she unleashes one more blast of hypersonic sound at Goyo Guardian, reducing her level to 1 and letting Wes draw an additional card.

"Then, I shuffle the Synthphonist Resonance card in my graveyard back to my deck to Normal Summon another 'Synthphonist' monster from my deck whose Level is 4 or lower. So it's time for a clash, Synthphonist Cymbalist!"

With the clash of a pair of cymbals, the newest Synthphonist monster appears. She is a girl who looks to be around seven years old with a pair of cymbals surgically attached to her back, wearing a white dress and a chip attached to the right side of her head. She smiles as the cymbals on her back come together with a loud clash. (1100 ATK)

"And next, I'll be playing my newest Spell Card, Synthphonist Inspiration!"

Wes plays a new Spell Card, depicting Synthphonist Cymbalist with her eyes and the chip on her head lighting up while sheet music surrounds her feet.

"When I play this card, I choose three cards from my deck and you three have to decide which one I keep and which two go to the bottom of my deck. And the cards I chose are…" Wes chuckles as three cards pop out of his deck before showing them to his opponents. " _All three of my Synthphonist Resonance cards_!"

"WHAT?!" all three Security guards shout.

"That...that's unfair!" A113 screams. "You don't get to let us choose!"

Wes scowls and Zarc's image briefly appears by his side.

"Like you don't choose to let most of the innocent citizens of Satellite live their lives?" he asks, icily. "You don't let children choose to live in peace and happiness, do you? And you _certainly_ don't choose to surrender when you realized that you're screwed! Well, that shall be your undoing, bastards! Now, pick a card!"

"Fine, we choose the card in the middle!" C4 scowls.

"Good choice," says Wes, slipping two cards to the bottom of his deck. "And now, I'll play that card you chose to Gemini Summon Synthphonist Cymbalist and then reshuffle it back to the deck to summon my Level 4 Synthphonist Bassoonist from my hand in Defense Mode!

The hair of Synthphonist Cymbalist stands up as the cymbals on her back also rise before whirring like a pair of buzzsaws. Then, the next Synthphonist monster appears, with orange hair and a maroon and black outfit that matches the color scheme of the instrument that she plays. She has tanned skin but, oddly enough, a pair of silver gloves (or are those hands?) that she clenches and unclenches rhythmically. A pair of bassoons flare out like a pair of wings. (2000 DEF)

"Now that Synthphonist Cymbalist is a Gemini Monster, I activate its effect. I select one monster on the field, and it becomes a Tuner! And I choose Cymbalist to be targeted by its own effect!"

Synthphonist Cybmalist crashes her cymbals once, twice, three times all while smiling as if she is performing on stage right now. The air rings slightly as Wes nods his head.

"I'm almost ready for the star of the show," he grins, feeling Zarc also wanting to make these Security officers squirm. "I play the Spell Card Synthphonist Repair!"

Wes plays another Spell Card, depicting Synthphonist Oboist lying on a table with a myriad of robotic arms with surgical tools preparing to do repairs on the oboes on her back.

"I choose one 'Synthphonist' monster on the field then I discard as many 'Synthphonist' monsters from my hand or deck to the graveyard. And for each monster sent to the graveyard, I decrease the targeted 'Synthphonist' monster's level by 1! So I send Synthphonist Snare Drummer and Synthphonist Trombonist to the grave to decrease Syntphonist Flutist's level to 1!"

The spirits of two new Synthphonist monsters appear. Synpthonist Snare Drummer - the same one in the Synthphonist Resonance card - is a girl around six or seven years old with short purple hair styled in a bobcut with a black visor covering her eyes and a snare drum attached to her midriff. Meanwhile, Synthphonist Trombonist has short blond hair and prosthetic legs which she swings back and forth while being supported by a pair of trombones attached to her arms that act like crutches. Synthphonist Flutist lets out a long sigh as her level drops. (LV: 3 -) 1)

"And now, now the quartet is tuned up and ready to perform. It's time to bring everyone together for a Synchro Summon!"

The three Security officers stare at Wes before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, boys?" asks Wes, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate to say this...no, I don't!" C4 barks. "How the hell are you able to tune _four_ Tuners at once?! It's unheard of!"

"It is?!" Wes exaggerates, hands on his face. "Oh, that's absolutely positively _terrible_! So I just went through all that work to see it go to pieces?!" He stares at his prey for a second before he bursts out laughing, a dark plume of fire rising from beneath his feet as he says, "Well then, we are just going to have to prove you all wrong!"

Synthphonist Cymbalist, Clarinetist, Flutist and Oboist hold hands before they rise into the air. Cymbalist transforms into three rings while the other three monsters form into a single star that fall in line before passing through.

 **(*3 + *1 + *1 + *1 = *6)**

" _Clarion call of the cymbals, noble resonance of the clarinet, piercing tone of the oboe, and gentle song of the flute!"_ Wes chants. " _Blend your rich music together, tune to each other's pitches and unleash a new melody! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Take the stage now, Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy!"_

A gust of wind along with the sounds of clashing cymbals and a trio of woodwinds blows across the field. A girl in a billowing white dress like a delicious wedding cake appears. Her neon green eyes scan the field, her short green hair blowing in the breeze as she raises her arms into the air, revealing thin gold circuitry lines pulsing like veins if she was 100% human. Then, emerging from her back are numerous musical instruments, the bells of each and everyone of them pointed to the three Securoty guards as if they are cannons all while she smiles at the fun she is about to bring. (2400 ATK)

"Oh and there's a reason why I had my other 'Synthphonist' monsters be Tuners," says Wes. "For every additional Tuner used to Synchro Summon her, Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy gains an additonal attack! So she can attack you four times this turn!"

"F...four times?" A113 quivers.

"Did we stutter?" Wes and Zarc ask mockingly. "Yes, she can attack 1, 2, 3, _4 times_!"

This is emphasized by Wes showing a finger each time he states a number. The trio of Goyo users gulp as Wes continues.

"But she's not the only one! Now, it's time we all traverse through darkness and mirrors! I play the Spell Card, _Dark Synchro Mirror_!"

A Spell Card of a full body mirror the color of obsidian appears on the field, the top of the mirror marked with a symbol of a circle with three horizontal lines on each side to form wings. Then, a copy of the mirror appears behind Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy.

"By discarding a card in my hand, I can activate its effect," Wes begins, slipping a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I select Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy and then Special Summon a Dark Tuner and a non-Dark Tuner from my deck whose combined levels equals that of my targeted monster. So, thanks to my Level 6 Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy, I Special Summon my Level 2 Shadow Depths Dark Tuner and Level 4 Synthphonist Violinist to join in on this little soiree!"

The reflection of Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy darkens before it splits into two. Then, as if the mirror is made of water instead of glass, the monsters burst through. The first of them, Synthphonist Violinist, aka the other monster in Synthphonist Tuning alongside Synthphonist Flutist, smiles as she stares at her targets with a blinking blue right eye. Dressed in a simple blue dress, black boots and tricorn hat with a swan feather tucked into it, she looks ready to perform at a street market in Italy. The right side of her face is mechanical, while both her left leg and arm are prosthetic limbs. Violin strings bend her joints easily as if she is a lifesize puppet. (1700 ATK)

The second monster is a different story altogether. It looks as if some artist high on paint fumes and weed painted an anglerfish with crimson eyes the size of tennis balls and a body that looks like it has been cut into pieces as it swims about in the air. The little light above its head shines bright, exaggerating its already enormous teeth that chomps at anything that gets in its way. (0 ATK)

"Dark Tuner?!" C4 shouts, looking at his Duel Disk. "There's no such a thing!"

"If that's true, why are you staring at one now?" asks Wes. "Now, Shadow Depths activates its ability; I increase its level by that of one Synchro Monster I control - that of Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy!"

Shadow Depths glows with energy as two stars above its head quadruples and turns into eight. (LV: 2 -) 8)

"And now," Wes cackles as Zarc appears by his side, wrapping his arms around Wes's neck and whispering words that only he shall hear. Wes's grin stretches out as he exclaims, "It's time! It's time! It's DARK SYNCHRO TIME!"

Shadow Depths suddenly expands before it explodes into eight white glowing spheres. They circle Synthphonist Bassoonist like a lasso, the girl crying out in horror, looking at Wes to save her. Wes shakes his head as the girl explodes, leaving behind four black orbs that crackle with electricity.

 **(*4 - * 8 = *-4)**

"What's going on?" A113 asks.

"It's simple math," Wes answers. "Synthphonist Bassoonist is Level 4 and Shadow Depths is Level 8. Four minus eight equals negative four, which is exactly the level I need for my newest monster to take the stage!"

As he says this, the Snagem machine that has been attached to his left arm for the past few hours begins to glow. Wes notices this.

" _Oh…"_ Zarc purrs. " _This will prove quite useful."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Wes whispers.

" _I have read about the process of Momentum energy; it is said that through Synchro Summoning, more and more energy is created to advance the evolution of humanity. As if they deserve something like that..._

" _This, in practice, is similar to how Momentum is formed. Absorb the energy from this Dark Synchro Summoning and then...feel my essence flow through you, Remnant of mine and Acolyte of the Whale!"_

Wes nods his head as he stretches his left arm out as if wanting to reach out and touch the spheres. He feels the energy from the tuning enter through his arm, wincing in pain before he gasps in euphoria from all of this power coursing through his undead body, causing scales to form on his face and his teeth to lengthen into sharp fangs which he licks in delight.

" _When shadows are eclipsed by darker shadows, the veil is lifted to reveal a world with no light! DARK SYNCHRO SUMMON!"_ Wes cries as a pillar of darkness and shadows erupts in front of him. " _Come forth, Level Negative Four, Earthbound Disciple Geo Mermaid!"_

Rising from the ground as if it is water, an ethereal lady with flowing sea-green hair and a emerald green fishtail rises onto the field. She smiles at the Security officers before revealing her shark-like teeth which she bares with glee. (1600 ATK)

When he sees her, all Wes can imagine is that dream of falling into the ocean, sinking deep, deep, deep into the water and to never ever surface again even as all of the oxygen leaves his lungs. This...this is exactly what he has been waiting for…

But his opponents are not impressed in the slightest.

"All of that work for that?!" A113 guffaws. "That little light show was for nothing, kid!"

"Is that so?" asks Wes, tilting his head to the right. A crazed grin appears on his face as he snaps his fingers. "Well then, let me rectify that! I play the Spell Card Gift of the Martyr!"

Wes plays his final Spell Card, depicting the spirit of Dunames Dark Witch watching over a fallen soldier.

"Now I sacrifice Synthphonist Violinist to increase the attack score of my Geo Mermaid equal to that amount! That's an additional 1700 points that's ready to kick your asses, boys!"

Synthphonist Violinist bows her head as she fades away and Geo Mermaid raises her hands to the sky, radiating with power. (1600 -) 3300 ATK)

"Even with the power boost, you still won't be able to touch our lifepoints!" B12 notes.

"Really now?" says Wes. "Then, let me activate the effect of my Dark Tuner! I select one Dark Synchro monster I control and then Banish each and every Tuner in my graveyard. Then, said Dark Synchro monster gains an additional attack for every Tuner that I Banished.

"So for this, I banish Shadow Depths and Synthphonist Clarinetist, Flutisti, Oboist, Violinist, Bassoonist and my discarded Trombonist! That's seven additional attacks, Security scruff!"

The spirits of both the Dark Tuner and the Synthphonist Tuners hover around Wes before they transform into their cards and leap into his empty hand. Wes's smile is more demented now, and he looks no longer like a black cat…

But rather, he looks rather like a vicious, savage, vengeful, pissed-off _dragon_.

"And now my monsters," Wes begins. "It's time for the opening number!"

Both monsters nod their heads as they race into battle. Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy goes for A113's Goyo Predator (1200 DEF) and C4's Goyo Guardian (2000 DEF) by firing countless beams of energy from the cannons strapped to her back while Geo Mermaid swims towards B12's Goyo King (2500 DEF) before tearing his head off with her sharp teeth.

"And will you look at that? Sonic Synthphoinst Prodigy has two more attacks while Geo Mermaid has seven more left," he says. "So, how do you wanna do this? Who wants to die first?!"

" _WES!"_ Rui shouts in his mind. " _You promised me you wouldn't kill them!"_

Wes groans and shakes his head, hearing Zarc snarl in his mind. " _Right, sorry. Got a little carried away. Oh, have you recently met with a mirror copy of you that goes under a weird name?"_

" _Um...no? I'm currently with this mechanic named Elaine and we're driving to her repair shop called 'Guardian Signs'. W...why do you ask? Is something wrong, Wes?"_

" _...I'll tell you later. Just stay there. This will be over in a few minutes."_

" _Okay. But you better tell me all about your duel with_ excruciating _detail!"_

" _I will, I will. Now, time for me to end this."_

Closing the connection, Wes grins as he revels in the sight of the three Security guards in fear. "Now then, I always like sort things out in alphabetical order. So, I think we'll have Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy attack A113 and B12 before Geo Mermaid has fun tearing off someone's arms like how all the legends have people go after her and her people for immortality. Let's see how _you_ like sleeping with the fishes!"

Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy and Geo Mermaid cackle as they prepare their attacks. At this, Wes can feel Zarc's presence congratulating him for the utter destruction of these opponents. God, he wants more of this feeling.

"Time for the grand finale!" Wes exclaims. "So long, farewell, _auf Wiedersehen_ , good night!"

Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy strikes first, her cannon attacks going after A113 and B12 before Geo Mermaid goes in for the kill. Wes watches in awe as the mermaid savagely attacks her prey, sinking her teeth deep into their arms and legs just enough to leave them in pain but not enough to tear off these limbs. (After all, Wes did make a promise)

She goes after each of them in alphabetical order, watching as blood sprays out from each of her savage bites.

After she uses her last attack on C4, she vanishes and so does Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy and the orchestra pit.

 **(Wes: 2600) - - - - - - - - (A113: 0)(B12: 0)(C4: 0)**

Wes sighs and collapses to his knees. That...that was exhilarating. Never has he dueled like this before. Not even his duels under Team Snagem held that much of a thrill.

And the site of those Security buffoons in pain like that makes him shiver. This power...if he could only have more of this power to wipe out the bastards that hurled him into the Facility and made him suffer all those years ago, then it would be nothing but revenge best served ice cold.

" _You did well,"_ Zarc purrs, appearing next to his Remnant's side, placing a ghostly hand on Wes's shoulder. Wes sighs at the touch. " _But you are not done yet. You have to return to that little princess…"_ He wrinkles his nose in disgust. " _Remember?"_

Wes nods his head as he stands up, staring at his defeated enemies with delight. He then looks down at his left hand and notices a card that wasn't there before.

" _What's this?"_ Zarc muses, seeing the Dark Synchro Monster in hand. " _Seems whenever you duel and unleash this Dark Momentum energy, you form another ally to the cause."_

"It seems so," Wes agrees, pocketing the card along with the other cards in his coat. He can hear a collective sigh, as if the cards are opening their arms to add another member into their family. He then turns around and winces; his beloved Duel Runner stands there, completely ruined from his duel with Georgy…

Or is it?

Wes approaches the wreckage and places his left hand on the black and yellow D-Wheel and closes his eyes. The energy from the duel leaves his palm, leaving an ethereal glow to surround his precious bike before it begins to repair itself. Each and every part and circuit connects and hums to life once again as Wes feels as if he has become one with his precious bike.

After some time, Wes steps back, and his bike is brand new, streamlined, and shining with a glossy finish as if he has recently applied wax onto it. No, it's better than new. Instead of a black rabbit, it is now a black _dragon_ with green highlights, reflecting the revelation that has hit his life.

And he can't help but laugh; a brave and heroic knight riding a dragon into battle to meet with the fair princess? Rui would jump to the moon when she sees this.

Speaking of Rui...

As he sits himself on his D-Wheel, he establishes connection with Rui once more. " _Rui, I'm done here."_

" _You are?"_ asks Rui. " _That's great! Elaine's called a doctor to come check up on Yuri and she had her fiance bring some food for us."_ She pauses. " _You...you didn't kill anyone, did you?"_

Wes stares at the groaning, whimpering Security guards before shaking his head. " _I promised you I wouldn't kill them. But let's just say they won't be patrolling the area for quite some time."_

" _Okay then. Oh, I almost forgot; Elaine mentioned that Yuri looked like someone she knew."_

" _She did?"_

" _Yeah, she mistook him for someone named 'Yugo'!"_

At this, Wes pauses. " _Fusion?"_

" _No, just regular Yugo. Yugo is picking up Dr. Schmidt as we speak."_

Wes can feel a geyser of emotions from within Zarc, that of relief, happiness, utter joy and excitement to see this Yugo person once more. " _I see."_

" _No, you'll truly see it when you arrive. Remember, it's the repair shop called 'Guardian Signs'. You can't miss it."_

" _All right, princess. I'll be there soon enough."_ As he says this, Wes slips on his goggles. He looks off into the distance as he finds himself wrapped in Zarc's emotions of gratitude and love. " _Also, you know something, Rui?"_

" _What is it, Wes?"_

Wes just smiles as he revs his D-Wheel up and he and Zarc answer, " _You're right. Everything has a dual nature."_

And with that, he speeds off towards his beloved princess.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Oboist**

 **Wind/Level 4/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/1200 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

If a monster declares an attack, negate the attack and, if you do, you can reduce the level of one monster you control by 1. (min. 1)

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Flutist**

 **Wind/Level 3/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/800 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, during either player's turn, if the level of one or more of your monsters changes due to a card effect, you can activate this effect: draw 1 card.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Clarinetist**

 **Wind/Level 4/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change it to face-down position and, if you do, you can reduce the level of one monster you control (min. 1).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Cymbalist**

 **Wind/Level 3/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/1100 ATK/1700 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, you can target one "Synthphonist" monster you control that has a level: That target is treated as a Synchro Tuner monster, also, you can reduce that target's level by 3 (min. 1),

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Trombonist**

 **Wind/Level 6/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/1400 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, you can Special Summon one "Syntphonist" monster from your graveyard.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Syntphonist Snare Drummer**

 **Wind/Level 2/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/900 ATK/300 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, you can declare a level from 1-3; the level of all monsters you control become the declared level until the end of that turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Syntphonist Violinist**

 **Wind/Level 4/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation of that Spell/Trap Card and, if you do, shuffle the card into the deck. Then, you can decrease the level of one monster you control by 1 (min. 1).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Bassoonist**

 **Wind/Level 4/Psychic/Gemini/Tuner/Effect/400 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect:

If a monster(s) you control is targeted by a card or effect, you can negate that effect and, if you do, you can decrease this card's level by 1 (min. 1).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Tuner Shadow Depths**

 **Water/Level 2/Fish/Tuner/Effect/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Effect:** You can target 1 Synchro Monster you control: increase the Level of this card by the Level of that Synchro Monster (max. 12). You can Banish and all Tuner Monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 Dark Synchro Monster you control: this turn, that target can attack once per Tuner banished for this effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy**

 **Wind/Level 6/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/2400 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more "Synthphonist" monsters] This card can attack once per Battle Phase for each Tuner used for a Synchro Material for its Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Synthphonist" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can target 1 Gemini Monster from your graveyard; Special Summon it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Earthbound Disciple Geo Mermaid**

 **Water/Level - 4/Aqua/Dark Synchro/Effect/2000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Effect:** [One monster with a Level - 1 Dark Tuner] Once per turn, if your opponent activates a monster effect, you can negate the activation of that effect, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the attack of that monster. If a face-up monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can banish that opponent's monster from the graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the level of that monster x 200.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Orchestra**

 **Field Spell**

 **Image:** An orchestra pit sparking and crackling with circuits, lightbulbs and wires.

 **Effect:** You can Normal Summon 1 "Synthphonist" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. Each time a card(s) is returned to your deck, place 1 "Synth" counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of "Synth" counters from this card; Special Summon 1 "Synthphonist" monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to the number of counters removed. If this card is destroyed, you can remove 1 "Synth" counter from this card instead.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Tuning**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** Synthphonist Violinist plucking one of the strings on her arms while Synthphonist Flutist wields a tuning fork.

 **Effect:** Activate only if you control a face-up "Synthphonist" monster: add 1 "Synthphonist" monster from your deck to your hand. You can shuffle your card from your graveyard into the deck. Immediately after the effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Synthphonist" monster. You can only use each effect of "Synthphonist Tuning" once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Resonance**

 **Quickplay Spell**

 **Image:** Synthphonist Clarinetist, Oboist and Snare Drummer holding hands while light shines underneath their feet and in their eyes.

 **Effect:** Immediately after the effect resolves: Normal Summon all face-up "Synthphonist" Gemini monsters you control. You can shuffle this card from your Graveyard to your Deck: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Synthphonist" monster from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Synthphonist Resonance" once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Inspiration**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** Synthphonist Cymbalist lighting up while surrounded by sheet music.

 **Effect:** Reveal 3 "Synthphonist" Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck; your opponent selects one to add to your Hand and the rest are returned to the bottom of your Deck in any order your opponent desires. You can shuffle this card from your Graveyard to your Deck: shuffle one "Synthphonist" monster from your Graveyard into your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Synthphonist Inspiration" once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Synchro Mirror**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** A large full-body mirror carved out of obsidian with the image of the Dark Signers (a circle with branch-like wings) on top.

 **Effect:** Discard 1 card to target one face-up Synchro Monster you control; Special Summon 2 monsters from your deck (1 Dark Tuner and 1 non-Dark Tuner) whose combined levels are equal to the Level of the targeted Synchro Monster. You can only activate one "Dark Synchro Mirror" once per turn.

 _Note: The proceeding cards were created by Donjusticia and first appeared in his fanfic "Signs of Renewal". Creative credit goes to him and used with permission. The images for the Spell Cards are courtesy of me._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Synthphonist Repair**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** Syntphonist Oboist lying on her stomach while robotic arms equipped with tools are ready to repair the oboes on her back.

 **Effect:** Select one 'Synthphonist' monster you control. Then send as many 'Synthphonist' monsters from your deck or hand to the graveyard (min. 1); decrease the level of the selected 'Synthphonist' by 1 for each card sent. Once per turn, you can shuffle this card back into your deck; take one 'Synthphonist' monster from your graveyard into your hand. You can only use these effects - and only one of these effects - once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Mikuri's suspicions are correct; Zarc and Ray have returned to this world. He and Nagi approach their Acolytes with a warning for things to come, as the ones who wish to derail the Dark Signers' plans for their Dark King take the stage.**_

" _ **Stockholm Syndrome" coming soon.**_


End file.
